


When You Wake Up (Run Away)

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: And a pain in everyone's arse, F/M, Felicity is too nice to him, Felicity's Nana is excellent, Oliver being NOBLE, married in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity, Oliver and John go to Vegas for Felicity's birthday and the night before she and Oliver visit the King and get married. The problem is that Oliver simply can't keep himself from thinking it was a bad idea and that Felicity is going to get hurt. Felicity decides she is just going to have to prove him wrong.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://smallfandombang.livejournal.com/">smallfandombigbang</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wake Up (Run Away)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** I don’t own anything – not even my completely overdone trope of a 
> 
> Written for the smallfandombigbang.  
> Many thanks to the artist who worked with me for this - clocks_n_wires.  
> And to sassyfrowns for being such an amazingly positive cheerleader.

**When You Wake Up (Run Away)**  
by Moonbeam

Felicity stretched out under the heavy, expensive covers. She never stopped being glad she'd agreed to let Oliver pay for her hotel room. She could admit, at least to herself, that she'd only offered token arguments when Oliver had paid for most of yesterday as well. Felicity twisted around reaching out for the water she normally left next to her bed and froze at the odd clink she heard as her hand collided with the glass. She shook the covers off her head and looked at her hand glad for the very dim lighting. Felicity could barely see her hand and had to pull it back towards her before she could make out the two rings sitting on her third finger. She frowned dumbly at them for a minute before the bed behind her moved and she froze; it wasn't her moving.

The body behind her flopped over heavily and then wriggled before growing still again. Felicity continued to hold her breath for another few minutes until the body behind her had been still for long enough that she could twist around slowly to find out who it was. Felicity felt it, knew it, before she had even made it all the way around and the moment she caught sight of the dirty blonde hair she knew she had done something completely and wonderfully reckless the night before. She allowed herself a few long minutes to smile and think about the fact she had married Oliver, or, perhaps it was the fact that he had unbent long enough to lose his mind and get married in Vegas. She could feel reality encroaching, the knowledge that at some point Oliver was going to wake up and return to being closed off and stoic. She knew it would break her heart when it happened and he pushed her away again…not that he'd ever pulled her close as anything other than his helpful computer hacker. She allowed herself a smile as she watched him sleep – she loved the way his face relaxed in sleep, the harsh lines of grief and ghosts that always shadowed his face fell away. Felicity wanted to touch him, she wanted to be able to reach out and run her fingers over the ghost of a scar on his jaw or the arch of his eyebrow. The ring on her finger definitely didn't give her the right regardless of what they had decided to do the night before. She should probably slip the rings off even though she liked the weight of them on her finger.

Felicity rested back onto her pillow but didn't bother to close her eyes, staring at Oliver as the light in the room grew brighter and his soft breathing dropped down into a rumbling snore. Each sound made her stomach twist until she couldn't stand it anymore and had to slip out of the bed, keeping one eye on the covers as she walked naked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, noted the redness at her neck where his beard had rubbed against her skin and the love bite low on her abdomen. She couldn't see the places that she ached, like her shoulder which probably came from holding herself against the headboard, the ache in her muscles that meant that they had definitely consummated their marriage the night before. She twisted the rings on her finger, not just a gold band – it was nestled behind an engagement ring which was just shy of overkill on her finger. She didn't take them off though; she knew she'd have to take them off soon, give them back to Oliver and pretend she hadn't loved wearing them, and she didn't want to rush the moment.

Felicity stepped into the shower and put her head under the water closing her eyes and feeling her hair wet though and the hot water sink into her body. She wallowed in the steady beat of water until she knew she had no option but to step out of the shower and face what was happening in the other room. She grinned as she pulled on the sinfully soft bathrobe and wondered if she could push Oliver's generosity far enough that she could take the robe home with her.

Oliver was still burrowed under the blankets when she walked back into the room. She pulled on a pair of underwear and then called for some breakfast to be delivered. Between the drinking last night and the exercise she was starving and ordered too much – perhaps Oliver would eat some before he freaked out. Felicity curled up on one end of the couch reading on her tablet while she waited but she couldn't concentrate on anything she read with Oliver snoring in the bed.

She let the man in with the food and moments later the rest of the room went completely silent. Felicity's stomach flooded with nerves and she suddenly lost her appetite. She forced herself to pour a cup of coffee and spoon some scrambled eggs onto a plate. She was hyperaware of the sounds coming from behind her, the blankets being thrown off, the crack of bones and joints as he stretched and stood, the soft sound of his footsteps coming towards her. Felicity held out her cup of coffee and he took it out of her hand before the couch dipped next to her. She set herself to pouring herself another cup of coffee so that she didn't have to turn to look at him. The weight of his gaze was hot against her neck but she dragged the smell of coffee into her lungs and pretended it was courage.

She turned to look at him. "I ordered enough for you."

"Why am I in your room?"

"Isn't that obvious," Felicity asked.

Oliver stared at her for a long moment then he looked down at his left hand and his face darkened.

Felicity let go of the last little flicker of hope that he wouldn't pull his usual self-sacrificing hero routine.

"We got married?"

"I have a ring on my finger so I think so."

"I didn't think I'd allowed myself to get that drunk."

Felicity felt his words like a punch in the stomach – obviously he'd need to be really drunk to let her in. Felicity shook the thought off and looked at him standing before her wearing the rumpled clothes from the night before and she had no choice but to smile at him.

"What?"

"You look different with the clothes as a mask. Come and have something to eat."

"Felicity, we need to talk about last night."

"Of course we do, but I ordered food which you are paying for and we should eat first."

Oliver frowned at her. "Why are you so calm?"

She smiled at him. "I'm hungry, we were drunk last night, got married, had sex and now I'm really hungry."

Oliver's face twisted when she mentioned sex but he had to have known that that would have happened if they had gotten married. Then he sat down next to her and picked up a piece of bacon.

"Felicity," he started.

"No," she held up a hand, "if you are about to talk about last night I don't want to hear it yet."

Oliver looked chastised and pulled one of the empty plates closer to him.

Felicity ran her thumb over the bottom of the rings on her finger knowing she would have to take them off soon but she wasn't quite ready to accept it. She grabbed the plate of pancakes, flipping one onto Oliver's plate first and then smothered them with syrup and butter.

They ate in almost complete silence until all of the food was gone.

"We need to have a conversation," Oliver said, sitting back into the couch.

Felicity smiled and him and pulled the rings from her finger and put them on the table between them. "I want to enjoy my birthday, Oliver, talk to me tomorrow."

He looked down at the rings but didn't move to take them.

"We are going to Shark Reef and the Mob Museum and Red Rock Canyon, you need to get up and get dressed so that I can enjoy my birthday."

Oliver nodded once, firmly, and stood up, leaving the rings on the table. He opened the door to leave and John was standing on the other side – hand raised to knock.

"Hi." John said slowly.

"Diggle," Oliver responded, nodding at him and then walking from the room.

John turned around and looked at his retreating back.

"Hey, John, you're early." Felicity called from the couch.

"I came to see if you wanted to get breakfast and to make sure you were awake but obviously you are."

"I am and I've eaten."

"I can see that, how are you feeling now that you're a year older?"

"I'm still younger than you," she said, with a bright smile. "I'm feeling…married."

The smile fell off John's face, his eyes flicked to the door that Oliver had just walked through.

"Not that guy from the bar." John asked, his voice strange.

"Guy?" Felicity asked, playing along until she worked out what he was doing.

"Yeah, tall, brunette, hitting on you all night."

"Oh, him," Felicity said, the memory suddenly coming back to her. She could remember being flattered by his attention and also enjoying the way Oliver's eyes had tightened in response. "I think he found someone else to entertain him."

John sighed and walked over to the couch to sit down. "Tell me it wasn't Oliver."

"I can't do that."

He nodded at her and his eyes were so sympathetic she wanted to slap him.

"We are not discussing this until it is no longer my birthday."

"So, we're still going to Shark Bay and the Mob Museum and star gazing in Red Rock Canyon."

"We are, because I have had a terrible year and I want to have a good birthday."

John's eyes softened and she knew he was remembering finding her huddled in a room with a dead body seven weeks before. She remembered the night all the time herself. It had had nothing to do with Queen Consolidated or the Green Arrow or anything else. She'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had been dragged into something from the life she'd had before she became the upstanding citizen she now was.

_She hadn't seen Morgan in over seven years when she appeared next to Felicity on the street. Morgan had needed help and had come to find Felicity. Felicity had been a teenager who understood computers better than anything else when they had first met. She had been doing some things that would have ended with her having a criminal record and being completely unable to get a job anywhere like Queen Consolidated. Morgan had helped her back then, taking Felicity under her wing and guiding her. Morgan wasn't as skilled at hacking and computers as Felicity was but she was smart and the two had been almost inseparable until Felicity's parents had died and Felicity went to live with her Grandmother and went to university at Caltech before she and her Grandmother had moved to Starling City. Felicity's grandmother had been a hippy in her day and had moved around with Felicity though she now lived with her boyfriend outside of Starling City in an artist's compound._

_Morgan had begged Felicity to help her, said she'd hacked something dangerous and she needed help. Felicity had sent a secure text to John and had gone to help Morgan. It was a stupid decision in retrospect. Morgan was in a bad situation, and the man who was in her hotel room was definitely bad news. Felicity had tried to leave but the gun stopped her in her tracks and she'd had no option but to step into the room and hear them out. Morgan owed someone money, they had agreed to pay off the debt by way of Morgan's hacking skills but Morgan just wasn't good enough to get the information she needed. She and her accomplice, he'd never given his name, had come up with the brilliant plan to track down the best hacker Morgan knew and force them to help. Felicity was normally proud of her skills but she could have definitely done without the distinction at that point. She went along with them, comfortable in the knowledge that she'd initiated her distress signal to John and Oliver. She was proud to be self-sufficient but she didn't think she should go against someone with a gun unless she needed to and she wouldn't need to for at least an hour; it would take her that long to do what they wanted her to._

_Everything was going along well, she was doing what they asked and they were staying in front of her so she kept typing, glad they hadn't thought to take her phone off her or thought to check her for weapons. They sat next to one another and watched her for the most part, weapon trained on her. Morgan came over often to look at what she was doing but it didn't stop her from opening a command window and sending a distress call to the police as well._

_Felicity was lost in her code, making sure that she was laying traps that could be detected while also making it look, to Morgan, that she was doing exactly what they had asked her to do. The bang was loud, startling her and she screamed, hands landing hard on the keys in front of her._

" _Now that that bitch is dead and I know you're good enough for this," he'd said, his face smoothing out suddenly and becoming much more menacing. He'd hit a couple of keys on the keyboard before the screen went completely black and he slammed a piece of paper down onto the table. "Get me that information or I'll shoot you in the kneecap. You have fifteen minutes."_

_Felicity had felt the thrum of terror in that moment and set herself to breaking him into the secure servers of the Starling City Police Department. As soon as she was done he'd yanked him from the chair and dropped her on the floor. She scrambled over away from him but he'd grabbed her hair and yanked her back. When she asked if he was done with her she'd received a slap to the mouth and she'd ended up huddled against the wall as far away from him as she could be. The moment he sat down the door slammed open and she looked up into the Green Arrow's hood. She'd started crying before she'd even realised what was going on and then the sirens rang out._

" _Felicity?" Oliver had shot the man holding the gun through the forearm and then he and Diggle had slipped away. Moments later, the police were there and they rushed in, arresting the man while one of them moved her out of the room quickly. It had been a blur until Oliver walked into her hospital room._

_Not long after that she had been threatened by someone who wanted to get to The Green Arrow and Felicity had told them both, admittedly in a fit of annoyed terror, that she was taking a holiday for her birthday and they were not allowed to contact her for anything for two weeks. By the time the week was out and the shock of both events were somewhat behind her, or being dealt with by the_ _**very** _ _expensive psychiatrist that Oliver was sending her to, she'd caved and invited them to her birthday with her._

Felicity could see a shadow of the expression John had been wearing that night again now. She'd seen it on him a number of times since it had happened and it always made her stomach twist. Oliver did it as well but it was mixed in with the usual self-flagellating expression that meant he thought it was all his fault.

It had honestly been a bad couple of months and she really didn't want Oliver ruining the last vestiges of her hope to be the icing on the cake. She knew it was coming but tomorrow was better than today. Anytime was better than right now.

"We are going to go and have a great day and maybe I'll get a tattoo."

John's eyes widened and she smirked at him.

"It wouldn't be my first one."

The worried expression was completely wiped from John's eyes and he winked at her. "And where is your other tattoo?"

"Tattoos," she offered. "I'm going to finish getting dressed. If you want food you should go and get some now."

John sighed. "You're not going to tell me where the tattoos are, are you?"

She smiled at him and went to her suitcase, digging around until she found the clothes she would need.

"No, and I'm not giving you a free show either."

John stood up and walked away. "I'm never asking Oliver about them. Just so you know."

Felicity flinched a little behind his back but she made sure to have cleared her face before he turned around to look at her.

John hugged her before he left, whispering into her hair. "Happy Birthday, Felicity."

"Thank you."

"I'll see you downstairs when you're ready."

As soon as he'd left, she picked up the rings and tucked them into her suitcase – she wasn't sure where they had bought them the night before but she had a feeling she shouldn't leave them lying around. She turned her back on her suitcase to get dressed and forced herself not to think about the rings there or what happened the night before. She went downstairs hoping to find John but as she passed the nightclub they'd been in the previous night she got a flash of memory; them on the dance floor.

/ \ / \ / \

_Oliver spun Felicity around and into his body._

" _I was talking to him."_

" _I don't like how he was looking at you."_

" _He was looking at me like he wanted to take me back to his room…like you're looking at me."_

_Oliver's eyes narrowed._

" _Oh, that's right, we don't talk about that. Are you going to let me go?"_

" _I'm dangerous."_

" _You're spectacular and I keep sticking around so either let me go or you need to do something about that face."_

" _You're more important to me than a drunken one night stand."_

" _Then you need to let me go."_

_Oliver's fingers didn't loosen._

" _Oliver…"_

_Oliver's face darkened and then he was leaning into her, over her, crowding her body and yet giving her plenty of space and time to move away if she wanted to. Felicity slipped her hand up and into the soft hair at the back of Oliver's neck. She yanked him down until her lips were sliding over his. He froze for a moment before his arm tightened like a band around her body under the ribs and he started to kiss her properly. Felicity could honestly say that no one had ever kissed her like he did there on the edge of the dance floor. She distantly heard the sound of a wolf whistle but she wasn't going to bother reacting to it. She had been waiting far too long to know what it would feel like to really,_ _**really** _ _, kiss Oliver and she wanted to enjoy it. She could feel his hand rubbing at the skin of her lower back, lower and lower, until his fingers skimmed over the swell of her backside. He was tentative, like he was waiting for her to reprimand him but she arched into the touch and he pressed her closer until the soft material of her dress was trapped between them._

/ \ / \ / \

Felicity felt a hand on her back, causing her to flinch and flail. The hand disappeared from her back as she span around to find Oliver watching her.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah, sorry, just…you know me…we should go and find John."

"He said he's in the restaurant near the exit. We can go and get a drink if you like."

Felicity nodded and strode away, leaving Oliver and the nightclub behind her.

They drank their drinks before they strolled down to Shark Bay and then along to the Mob Museum where John and Oliver found one set of things interesting in almost complete opposition to what Felicity enjoyed but she was glad she had added it to her list of things to do given how much they both appeared to be enjoying themselves. Oliver was tense, his shoulders a straight, almost harsh, line. He didn't talk much after startling her in the hotel but she refused to allow herself to act strangely as well – she forced herself to act as normally as possible until he matched her.

When they had been to both attractions, spending a little more time standing and looking at the faces of mobsters than Felicity had been expecting, Oliver began walking them through the streets and away from the strip until they were standing in front of an unassuming little restaurant called _Lotus of Siam_. Felicity turned around and looked at Oliver, and his decidedly proud expression.

"What is this place?" Felicity asked.

"This is the second best restaurant in Las Vegas. The best is where we're eating tonight."

"I thought we were star gazing."

Oliver's face ticked into a sly smile. "We have the latest reservation they have, plenty of time for both."

Felicity narrowed her eyes at him. "How much effort should I put into not looking at the menu prices today?"

Oliver smiled at her and smoothed his hand down his t-shirt, it was a decidedly different action without the tie and suit and her stomach twisted with how much she really did want him. She fought to keep the smile on her face while she pushed the thought away.

"Where are we eating tonight?" John asked, "because I've heard that the _Steak House_ is good."

"Tomorrow," Oliver offered. "Tonight is _J_ _oël Robuchon_. It's the best place according to a number of people I trust, including my mother."

Felicity sighed. "I am definitely not looking at the cost."

"We won't even get a bill," Oliver said, "they have my credit card number already."

"Of course they do," John said. "Shall we go in for lunch then?"

"I know you like Thai," Oliver offered, his voice slightly worried.

"I do, thank you." She turned away from him before she breached the distance between them and kissed the hell out of him. He was so sweet and thoughtful and had put so much thought into her holiday and birthday. She normally hated to take advantage of his money but John had approached her, Thea had even said something, about letting him have this – spoiling her. The two of them had different reasons for it but when they had both said something she knew she needed to bite back her need to be independent and she had to say she was loving the spoils of that decision.

They walked into the restaurant, which didn't really look like much but it was almost full and someone immediately came to greet them. They recognised Oliver but they immediately turned to Felicity and greeted her, wishing her a happy birthday, while they wound their way through the restaurant to a table. The food was amazing, the staff were helpful and nice, and Felicity wanted to scream at Oliver before she kissed him. He had never made her crush on him easy to ignore or something she could convince herself she didn't want but at the moment he was doing everything he could to make her fall more in love with him. The biggest problem with all of this being the fact he wasn't trying to woo her and if she just let him say something they would have an annulment already. She couldn't stop smiling and she had to force herself not to thank Oliver in a completely inappropriate way. She ignored the warning voice in her head knowing she was going to have her heart broken later.

After lunch, they drove out to Red Rock Canyon in a car Oliver had organised and stopped along the way at anything that looked even remotely interesting. By the time they arrived, the air was cooling and they were all ready for the picnic that the driver pulled out for them while they found a place to throw out their picnic blankets and settle in for an amazing sunset. When the sky was inky black and Felicity couldn't see everything around her anymore the sky above them began to bloom with stars.

Felicity was cold by the time they packed up and climbed back into the car but even then they weren't late for their reservation but they were one of only two tables in the whole restaurant. She had a feeling that they could have come back at almost any time and Oliver's name would have ensured them a table. There were no prices on the menu and Felicity closed her eyes as she ordered.

The food was exactly what she'd expected – it was amazing but she wouldn't want to eat like it every day. She couldn't help the bright, broad smile when she thanked Oliver as they all walked out.

"Are we hitting up the nightclubs tonight?" John asked.

Felicity flushed but refused to back down. "Maybe a drink."

"Should we try somewhere different tonight?"

"I think so," John agreed. "I like to get my groove on in different places."

"Until you get tired and need to go home like a grandpa?"

"I was tired," John defended, his eyes flickering between Felicity and Oliver. Felicity wondered if John wondered if they still would have ended up married if he hadn't gone to bed early the night before. She had a feeling they would have done something to get past him. The longer she had spent with Oliver today the more she could remember.

/ \ / \ / \

_When Oliver had pulled himself away from her mouth his expression had been reckless, needy, and bright so she leaned back into him for another kiss before she'd even caught her breath. His thigh had slipped between hers, the firm, muscled line of his leg made all of her body thrum. She pulled him closer, slipped one of her hands under the fabric of his jacket, yanked at the material of his shirt until she could get her fingers on his skin. It was hot against her fingers and she could feel the puckered bump of a scar in contrast with the soft, downy skin next to it. She wanted to strip him bare and taste every one of his scars. She wanted to feel the weight of him pressing into her so she started to pull back, demand that he take her up to his room._

" _You're better than this," Oliver said, holding her close still. "You deserve more."_

" _You're what I want, Oliver, just take me upstairs."_

_Oliver's eyes had brightened suddenly and his hands had slipped from her body leaving her rocking in the wake of his touch. He grabbed her hand and started out of the club. Felicity could see the confusion and disappointment on the faces of a few women they walked past – the same ones that had been throwing themselves at Oliver most of the night. She wondered if it was just the fact he was utterly gorgeous that made him so appealing or if they knew who he was._

" _Oliver?" Felicity asked, even as she continued to follow him._

" _I have an idea."_

_Felicity couldn't help but laugh; there was something she had never heard in the way he was talking, something she had never seen in the way he had been acting all night. It was delightfully different and she wondered if this was closer to the Oliver that existed before The Island. She was both happy (the stories made him sound terrible) and sad (she wanted to know everything about Oliver) that she had never known him before._

_She followed him out of the nightclub and to the concierge._

" _I need to talk to a jeweller."_

" _Certainly, Mr Queen, I will have someone to help you in a few minutes."_

_Oliver nodded and stepped back with complete belief that whatever he needed would be done for him._

_She tugged on his hand. "Why do you need a jeweller?"_

" _For our wedding rings," he said, yanking her closer to kiss her._

_She let herself wallow in the kiss for a while before she pulled away to ask the next question. "Wedding rings?"_

" _I'm an old fashioned man," Oliver said, smiling at her widely, "and you, Felicity Smoak, I will not be letting go of if I get to have you."_

_Felicity couldn't help but smile, couldn't resist the sentiment. "I would like to say yes but I think I need to be asked properly."_

_Oliver slipped out of her arms and was suddenly on his knee before her._

" _Will you marry me?"_

_Felicity nodded. "Yeah."_

_She knew it was a ridiculous thing to agree to but she really didn't want to be sensible right then. She had wanted him for so long and if he was going to offer her this then she was going to take it and hope she got to keep him for as long as she could. It wasn't like they didn't know one another and it wasn't like she wasn't in love with him so she was going to throw herself into it. Her grandmother would be so proud of her impulsive decision._

/ \ / \ / \

Felicity frowned down into her fruity, multi-coloured drink and held Oliver's words the night before close. _Felicity Smoak, I will not be letting go of you if I get to have you_. She knew it wasn't true even though she also knew that it was utterly, heartbreakingly honest in the moment that Oliver said it. The words broke her heart at the same time as they gave her hope. She threw back the rest of her drink and stood to get another one.

She could see the looks that John and Oliver sent her way as she ordered another drink. She needed just a little while longer until her birthday was over. When the drink was done she stood up again.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, and thank you for the amazing birthday, both of you."

"I'll walk you up," they both offered, but she shook her head at them.

"I really just want to go alone, thank you though."

They watched her leave and she walked away pretending that one of them, probably John, wouldn't follow her up to make sure she made it.

She showered as soon as she was in her room, even though she had before their dinner, scrubbing her body and washing her hair before she went out and crawled into the clean sheets on the bed in her most comfortable pyjamas. She wasn't really tired but she was in need of some comfort so she grabbed her phone and called her grandmother.

"Felicity?"

"Hi, Nan."

"Happy birthday, my beautiful granddaughter, do you feel older?"

"Yes," Felicity said, woefully.

"What's wrong, you're in Vegas, no one should be sad in Las Vegas."

"I did something that…I got married."

Her grandmother let out a whoop of laughter. "Finally I think you might be taking after me."

Felicity laughed and felt the sorrow that had been creeping up on her since dinner lifting. "I married Oliver."

"He's such a nice young man who's in love with you."

"He's not."

"What did he say?"

"He hasn't said anything; I wouldn't let him ask for an annulment on my birthday."

"You don't know he would."

"I know him."

"And you love him, you should have more faith in him, Honigbienchen."

Felicity smiled at the term. "He's going to say that he will hurt me and that I am better off without him."

"Because he is such a dangerous man."

"He's damaged," Felicity said, slipping down into the bed more comfortably.

"The Island."

"Yeah, but more than just that."

"You think I didn't look up your new boss? Especially when I meet him and realised how he felt about you."

"Nan…"

"He loves you, he'll do the right thing."

Felicity sighed. "I know, but he's stubborn."

"Well, you knowing is the first step," her Nan said, voice sure. "Now, you just have to stop him from thinking too much; like you did last night."

"I don't think I can keep him drunk forever," Felicity said.

"I'm so proud of you."

"For marrying my boss while I was drunk in Vegas?"

"No, though I don't care about that so long as you're happy. I just wanted you to know that I'm always proud of you, no matter what."

"Thank you, Nan."

"Now, do you want to tell me how you ended up married or would you like to complain about him for a while?"

"I can tell you about it…" Felicity started to tell her grandmother about the night before. They had started the night with an expensive meal at a restaurant, they went to the nightclub, they drank, they drank, Oliver was hit on, John went to bed, Felicity was hit on, Oliver got jealous, they made out, Oliver proposed.

/ \ / \ / \

_The concierge cleared her throat and Oliver pulled back from Felicity._

" _Mr Queen, I have someone to help you in the jewellery store."_

" _Thank you…Megan, are you able to receive tips?"_

" _I am, Mr Queen, but I am happy to help."_

_Oliver smiled and slipped her some money before he turned to the man behind her._

" _My name is Tim, Mr Queen, how can I help you?"_

" _I need some wedding bands and an engagement ring."_

" _We have a wide selection of stunning rings, Mr Queen, and I'm sure we can find you something suitable."_

_They followed the man through the foyer, Oliver's hand low on her back as he guided her through the space, and to the very high end looking jewellery store. They stopped in front of a case of engagement rings._

" _Pick one you like." Oliver said._

" _I…they're all so…I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable with anything that big and ostentatious," she said, "I'm not some gold digger after your money…I mean…they're very nice but just."_

" _I understand," Tim said, stepping slightly to the right. "Can I show you something a little more sophisticated?"_

" _That would be excellent," Oliver had said, smiling at Tim as he unlocked a cabinet below the rings and slipped a tray of rings out and in front of them._

_Felicity saw it immediately, a bright green stone set on top of a v shaped stretch of ring on either side studded with small diamonds which came together for the rest of the white gold band. She loved it the moment she saw it but she refrained from saying anything looking over the board. The rings were less flashy and large than the other ones they had been shown but she still wasn't sure how comfortable she felt about an engagement ring._

" _That one," Oliver said, pointing to the one that Felicity couldn't stop looking at._

" _Excellent choice, Mr Queen."_

" _Not my choice," Oliver said, taking the ring and slipping it onto Felicity's finger. It was a little loose but not sloppy and Felicity loved it._

" _The ring is-"_

" _No," Oliver said, "I don't care, we'll take it. We need wedding rings as well."_

" _Certainly, would you like the ring sized?"_

" _It will be fine until we get back to Starling City."_

" _Of course," Tim took the board back and slipped it back into its cupboard before leading them over to the wedding ring case. "This one, would match your engagement ring quite nicely."_

_Felicity looked down at the rings. The one that Tim had pointed out would suit the engagement ring and none of the others were jumping out at her. She did see one in the men's case next to it though._

" _That one," Felicity said._

" _Why?"_

" _It reminds me of you," Felicity said looking at the band made of brushed gold surrounded on either side by white gold and a thin line of dark grey metal running around the middle._

" _All of our wedding rings come in a range of sizes," Tim said._

_He sized Oliver's finger and then slipped one of the rings on. It suited Oliver and once they both had their rings Oliver slid a card over to Tim and then a couple of bills Felicity didn't have time to identify._

" _For your time, thank you, Tim."_

" _Thank you, Mr Queen, the total for your purchases today is-"_

" _Don't tell me now," Oliver said._

_Tim looked surprised but he nodded and went over to the card machine._

" _Was that for my benefit?"_

" _You're not used to being spoiled yet, but you will be. Where do you want to get married?"_

" _I want Elvis officiating."_

" _Tim, is there a chapel around here with an Elvis?"_

" _Yes, Mr Queen," he said, handing back the card and a receipt. "Hunka-Hunka Burning Love Chapel, I can give you directions."_

" _Thank you."_

/ \ / \ / \

Felicity crawled out of bed and went to collect the rings, looking at the engagement ring in her hand.

"Nan, what the hell do I do with this ring?"

"Keep it, put it on, if you think he cares for you but he's scared then you need to decide if you want to chase him or if you are willing to let him go."

"I think I want to fight for him."

"Then do it. I expect photos of this wedding no matter what happens."

"I've got a few days off when I get back to Starling City, I'll come and see you and bring them."

"I hope you bring that Oliver too, if he doesn't know how lucky he is to have you then he doesn't deserve you."

"Thank you, Nan."

"You feel better now?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then go to sleep."

"Love you, Nan, night."

"Good night, Honigbienchen."

Felicity hung up the phone and snuggled down into her bed, happier than she had been earlier.

Felicity woke up the next morning alone but feeling positive about what would happen when she saw Oliver later. She knew he'd try to be noble but she would just have to convince him that they could have this without putting her in any more danger. She knew what she needed to do if he continued to be a martyr about the whole topic, it made her stomach clench but she would do it to save herself in the future.

She stretched in bed and luxuriated in the fact she didn't have to be anywhere. Today was the real day off of her holiday, they were meeting for brunch and then Felicity was going down to the pool. She assumed Oliver and John would end up there with her but she didn't care, she wanted to drink fruity drinks and lay in the sun after slathering herself with sunscreen. Her only real type of regular exercise was swimming but she was looking forward to just relaxing in the water. She dragged herself out of bed after she finished the book she'd brought with her and walked over to the TV, turning it on and settling on the couch knowing she had time to relax before she had to go anywhere.

Felicity pulled out her computer to check her email and remotely access her secure networks to make sure nothing had gone wrong while she was away from them. As part of her alerts she ran one on the gossip that was constantly surrounding Oliver in case anything came through that could connect Oliver to the Arrow. It was another thing she could pretend to do as part of her day job. Her alerts popped up but she paid them no attention as she sipped at her coffee. She was about to minimise them completely when a word caught her attention. Married. She froze, the coffee in her stomach twisting as she looked more closely.

_Queen heir marries secretary!_

_Oliver Queen marries._

_Royal Cliché – Queen marries The Help!_

_New Mrs Queen. Who is Felicity Smoak?_

Felicity's face coloured. She knew it was a bad idea but she opened up the articles and started reading them anyway.

_Queen heir marries secretary!_

_Oliver Queen, the heir to the Queen Industries fortune and the current CEO, married his secretary, Miss Felicity Smoak. The ceremony took place at 1:17am Sunday night at the Hunka-Hunka Burning Love Chapel in Las Vegas._

There was a photo of the two of them below that. Oliver was curled into her, smiling down at her while she looked at the camera. She hadn't even found that photo in the bits and pieces from their ceremony and she knew she'd have to find a copy for herself now. She would have to break into their serves and find out what else they had that they might have sold – she couldn't stop it now but she would like to minimise the explosion of her private life into the media. She pushed the idea of hacking the chapel out of her mind and rubbed at the skin of her left ring finger again – wondering what it would feel like if she was still wearing those rings.

_Felicity Smoak, pictured below at the Queen Consolidated Charity Ball, has been Oliver Queen's secretary for the past two years having been promoted out of the IT Department. Felicity Smoak is a graduate of Caltech University who was born in Metropolis. She has been Queen's secretary for the length of his tenure as CEO while the heir to the Queen fortune has been rebuilding the company after the shock arrest and imprisonment of his mother Moira Queen. Oliver Queen was the sole survivor of the boat sinking that claimed his father's life eight years ago. Oliver then spent five years alone on a deserted island until his rescue by a Chinese fishing vessel. Since his return to Starling City Oliver Queen opened the popular Verdant nightclub which was taken over by his sister Thea Queen after the arrest of their mother for her collaboration in the conspiracy that lead to the destruction of half of the Glades. The Queen family, and Queen Consolidated, have lead the rebuilding effort that had rejuvenated the Glades._

_Oliver Queen was linked to model Candice Hammond earlier this year. Previous rumours surrounding a relationship between Smoak and Queen were dismissed by the Press Department of Queen Consolidated._

Felicity had to laugh at the fact that she was talked about for two sentences and then it was an article about Oliver. Obviously, at the moment they hadn't found out more about her than she had chosen to leave easily available. She read a few more articles – some of them very thinly alluded to the fact that she was his secretary and that she might be a gold digger chasing Oliver for his money. She tried not to let it affect her because she knew it wasn't true and anyone who knew her knew it wasn't true.

Then her phone rang and she caught sight of Thea's face smiling at her. She dropped her head even as she answered the phone. Felicity and Thea had grown close over the years since Felicity had slowly been dragged into Oliver's private life along with his business and vigilante ones.

"Hi, Thea."

"How could you not have told me that you and Oliver had finally sorted things out?"

"Thea, before you start, there is something I need to tell you."

"What?" Thea asked, voice excited.

"We were drunk but it's not-"

"Don't lie; you're in love with him."

Felicity would forever regret that particular night and the line of shots she'd done.

"And he's obviously in love with you, I've seen how he looks at you and I don't know what his problem is but if this doesn't knock some sense into him then I'm going to have to have serious words with my brother."

"Thea."

Thea sighed at Felicity. "Don't defend him."

"I'm not defending him," Felicity said. "I don't need to defend him."

"You always defend him. He cares about you and you let him get away with so much."

"Thea, he's my boss and my friend."

"Fee, you're much too nice for my brother but I'm very pleased you're going to be my sister-in-law."

"I'm fairly certain he's going to ask for a divorce."

"You can't get a divorce now; it's going to be bad for the business."

"I'm not going to stay married to him because it's bad for business. He needs to want to be married to me."

"Of course not," Thea said breezily, "but, if you can just get him to wake up to himself then you can have babies and I can spoil some nieces and nephews."

Felicity gaped silently into the phone. "I'm not pregnant."

"But you'd have such gorgeous children."

Felicity shook her head. "Thank you?"

"I expect enough nieces and nephews to set up my own Quidditch match."

Felicity couldn't avoid the bark of laughter that escaped her.

"I'll take that as agreement. Talk later. I'm going to call and congratulate my brother."

"Thea," Felicity said, but the other woman had already hung up on her.

Felicity was just debating calling Oliver when her phone rang again – the number for the Queen mansion. Felicity let out another huff of air and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Felicity, it's Moira, I heard about the wedding. I really would have preferred to have been invited but we can organise a party to celebrate and maybe renew the vows – I think that would be nice for his family and friends and we could take care of some of the malicious rumours at the same time. I will discuss it with you both when you return. You're on a flight Wednesday so you can both come to dinner. At eight. I'll see you then."

Felicity hadn't worked out what she should say before she realised she couldn't say anything because Moira Queen had ended their phone call. She needed a drink and she honestly didn't care that that was how she'd ended up in this mess to begin with.

She was going to make Oliver pay for those conversations but it was nice to know that she had the support of both Oliver's sister and mother.

Felicity closed the news alerts and went back to checking everything else. There was nothing wrong with the Arrow's basement computers and nothing pressing anywhere else so she closed the computer down and went to have a shower. She pulled her bathers out and looked down at the boring, sedate black one piece that she had had for years and was completely suitable for doing laps at her local pool but it wasn't really what she needed for going down to the pool in Las Vegas. Felicity left it on the bed and pulled on her underwear looking at herself in the mirror. She was fitter now than she had ever been because of how much she ran after Oliver, not that she had ever been overly worried about the way she looked – her brain had always been so much more important to her. They knew each other too well for her to need to try and be something she wasn't but it couldn't hurt to tempt him a little and she knew that he had been quite energetic the night before. She smiled as she closed the hotel door behind her; obviously she needed to buy something a little inspiring.

/ \ / \ / \

_Felicity and Oliver left the jewellery store and were about to walk out of the hotel when Felicity stopped Oliver with a hand on his forearm._

" _Wait."_

" _Have you changed your mind?" Oliver asked, his face worried and voice a little broken._

_Felicity hadn't been able to avoid lifting up on her toes and kissing him. "No, I just think we need a couple of things. Like witnesses, old, new, blue, borrowed things."_

" _I just bought you a new ring."_

_Felicity rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you don't have anything either."_

" _I'm fairly certain that only women are supposed to do that."_

_Felicity shrugged. "How boring."_

_Oliver yanked her into him and kissed her passionately. "I'm not boring."_

" _No, you've certainly never been boring."_

" _Right, what do we need then?"_

" _Old and borrowed," Felicity said, smiling at him widely._

" _Where is the blue?"_

_Felicity winked at him. "I'll show you later."_

" _I look forward to it."_

" _Do you have anything I can borrow?"_

_Oliver nodded, slipping his wallet out of his pocket and digging into one of the side pockets and slipping and arrow head out. It was old and flat, the metal beaten._

" _When Thea found out about the Arrow she gave this back to me. I found it when we were kids, we'd gone with Dad to a meeting in New Mexico and I found it when I was hiding from her one day. I ended up giving it to her when Dad cancelled on her, some business meeting more important than taking his daughter to see the aliens. She gave it back to me and said she had always believed I was a hero."_

_Felicity smiled and took the arrow head. "You carry it around in your wallet?"_

_He nodded. "It's also great to throw off metal detectors."_

_Felicity beamed at him. "Then this covers old and borrowed but we need to work out witnesses."_

" _We can't ask Diggle."_

_Felicity thought about it for a moment and then shook her head. "No, we can't."_

_Oliver walked back over to the concierge's desk._

" _Hello, Mr Queen, is there anything else I can help you with?"_

" _I need witnesses, we're getting married."_

" _Congratulations, Mr Queen, Miss Smoak, I can have a couple of staff members who would be most happy to act as your witnesses."_

" _Thank you."_

_A few minutes later, they had two witnesses and were in a car on the way to the wedding chapel._

/ \ / \ / \

Felicity walked into the store in the casino foyer not really wanting to think about how much she would end up spending on a new pair of bathers. There was an incredibly perky, and helpful, redhead in the store who threw options at her, guessing her size, until Felicity had a pair that she loved and an over shirt she would probably never wear even though it was a good idea given her fair skin.

Anna, the very helpful assistant, asked Felicity for her room number but she pulled out her credit card instead and took the bag happily. It was so much more fun to shop with the new salary that Oliver gave her. She had to take the bag with her to the brunch and both Oliver and John looked at it questioningly before they looked up at her, smiling their hello.

"You've been shopping," John pointed out.

"I have, just something for down at the pool."

"You forgot your bathers?" Oliver asked.

Felicity smiled. "No."

They both looked at her questioningly but she was saved from having to answer when the waitress came to walk them to a table. As soon as they sat down Felicity's stomach made a loud noise and she realised she was starving.

"I'm going down to the pool after we eat," she said, once the food was ordered.

"I'm off to see my friend Mike. What about you, Oliver, what are you doing with your free day?"

"I think the pool sounds good," Oliver said, looking at Felicity.

She smiled at him. "I've been looking forward to this. One day I want to take a holiday to somewhere with nothing to do but the beach or the pool and just laze about for days with fruity alcohol and a few good books."

"Maybe for your honeymoon," John said, and then froze. His eyes darted between them and then he laughed. "Or the next one."

"We'll see," Felicity said, smiling at them widely. "Or I'm going to go alone. Nothing wrong with a good holiday alone."

"Of course not," Oliver said.

Their meal after that was mostly silent but the food was good.

They sent Diggle off after they'd eaten.

"I'm going back up to my room to change," Felicity said. "See you at the pool."

"Felicity, we need to talk." Oliver said, following her.

Felicity sighed. "Of course we do, come up with me and we'll talk before we go for a swim."

Oliver was silent next to her as they stepped into the elevator and remained that way until they walked through her hotel room door. She threw the bag with her new bathing suit onto the bed and then sat on the couch.

"I should tell you the story is out."

"I know," Oliver said, sitting as far away from her as he could while still being on the same couch. "My mother and my sister both called me."

"They called me too."

"Thea said."

"Your mother invited us to dinner on Wednesday night."

"I told her we wouldn't be having dinner."

"Oh, but I'm still going."

"What?"

"I know what you're about to say to me, Oliver."

Oliver slid his hands into his pockets. Felicity recognised his stubborn, closed off stance and knew he was going to argue with whatever she was about to say. "What am I going to say?"

"You're about to tell me that we shouldn't have gotten married."

"We shouldn't."

"And that we should get a divorce."

"I'll contact my lawyer as soon as we get back to Starling City."

"And that it's for my own good that we get a divorce and to forget this ever happened," she continued.

"I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so drunk, I want to apologise for putting you in this position."

"You didn't put me in a position, you married me."

"I shouldn't have. It's just going to put you in danger and open your life to scrutiny."

"My life is my responsibility, and what I do with it is on my head not yours."

"You deserve better than anything I could give you."

"Isn't that my choice?"

"But it's my responsibility to protect you since I brought you into this."

"We aren't discussing the Arrow, Oliver."

"The Arrow is my life."

"Yes, but I didn't marry the Arrow, I married Oliver Queen and the Arrow is only one part of him."

"He isn't the only part of me that's dangerous."

"But, that's the point, Oliver, I know all the parts."

"No, you don't, I don't want you to ever know some of it."

"And I'm not going to push about it unless it affects me."

Oliver frowned at her.

"But," she explained, taking pity on him, "that doesn't mean I'm going to agree to a divorce or annulment or anything else."

"That's too bad, we're getting one."

Felicity huffed out a laugh. "Not unless you can convince me that we have to."

"I'm trying to protect you."

"You can't hide behind protecting me, Oliver, this is all about protecting yourself. My life is put on the line all the time and I go into that knowing what could happen and I made my decision-"

"I don't want your life to be in any more danger."

"That's my decision to make."

"Felicity, you have to be reasonable."

"No, I don't."

Oliver huffed at her. "We made a mistake."

Felicity bit back the words she wanted to say and waited him out.

"We don't have that type of relationship, we never have."

Felicity wanted to scream, she wanted to remind him of all the times, all the ways that they did have that relationship but that he kept her at arm's length again and again to 'keep her safe'. It was all to keep her safe, of course, it had nothing to do with the spectacular trust issues that Oliver had, or his belief that he honestly had to protect everyone from himself and what his family had done.

"I'm aware of the fact we don't but don't lie to me, or yourself about the possibilities that have always been here."

"I'm never going to have anything safe and permanent, you know that, you told me you understood and you deserve better."

"I'm fairly certain," Felicity pointed out, wanting to stand up and walk closer to him but refraining, "that I told you that you deserve better."

"I don't," Oliver said, turning away from her, "I'll have my lawyer draw up the divorce papers."

"Oliver."

"We can't stay married, Felicity."

"Yes, we can. If we have managed to keep the Arrow a secret and live this life for the last few years I think we can work out how to be married."

He looked back at her, hand on the door knob. "You deserve better than what I could give you."

"That isn't you telling me you're not interested in being married to me."

"Felicity…"

She smiled at him. "I'm getting changed and going down to the pool. Feel free to join me if you want."

Oliver made a little noise of frustration behind her but she just turned and smiled at him before she continued into the bedroom of the suite.

"This isn't over, Felicity."

"We can discuss it at dinner with your mother. She and Thea weren't at all surprised we'd gotten married by the way."

"You can't just decree something and have it happen."

Felicity turned around and walked back to Oliver. "That's exactly what you tried to do, Oliver. You decreed we can't stay married. Well I'm decreeing we can and we'll see who comes out right."

Oliver shook his head at her and then turned and left the hotel room.

Felicity smiled at herself and then turned back to her room to change. She got dressed and went downstairs, her only paper book in her bag along with sunscreen and anything else she thought she might need. As soon as she passed through the doors out to the pool area an attendant was at her side.

"Mrs Queen." Felicity flailed and dropped her bag, gapping at the attendant. "I'm sorry for startling you, Mrs Queen, would you like a cabana or pool chair?"

Felicity continued to gap at the young man in front of her.

"Mrs Queen?"

Felicity pulled herself together and closed her mouth, blinking at him before she forced a smile onto her face. "What would you recommend?"

"Are you planning on swimming today?"

"Yes."

"Then I have a wonderful cabana for you, if you'll follow me, Mrs Queen."

Felicity swallowed at the name but stooped to lift her bag only to have another hand take it first.

"Thank you…I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Ben."

"Thank you, Ben."

"This way, Mrs Queen."

Felicity followed him through the maze of pool chairs and wondered just how much Oliver's hotel bill was inflated to cover such excellent service. She should feel bad about it but she was a little annoyed at him right now, stubborn, pig headed mule, and she knew that the only person who would ever be aware of her little act of spite would be her because he certainly wouldn't notice when he paid the bill. The smile turned real when she saw the cabana he'd lead her to; there were gaping curtains pulled back on all sides and a little table and chair along with a padded pool lounge. She walked into the area and Ben placed her bag down.

"Is this suitable, Mrs Queen?"

She was beginning to enjoy the sound of it even though she had never been sure if she would change her name for anyone and Oliver's mother was still, and always would be, Mrs Queen. Felicity wasn't entirely sure she was cut out to be 'Mrs Queen' but she was certain that there was no one better suited to being Oliver's wife. She simply needed to make him understand.

Felicity stretched out on the padded pool lounge and used her sunglasses as cover for checking out all of the people around her in between reading her book. Her attention was drawn away from the crowd when Ben reappeared at the door, Oliver behind him. Felicity stood up to greet him, somewhat awkwardly.

"Mr Queen, if I can assist you with anything else, please let me know." Ben said, after throwing Felicity a smile.

Oliver looked vaguely murderous as Ben smiled at Felicity and slipped away.

"You don't have to be here," she said, slipping the dress up over her head leaving her in her new, bright green, bathing suit.

His eyes were glued to her, skimming over her from her breasts and down. She bit her lip in amusement; that was the exact reaction she'd wanted from him. Oliver seemed to collect himself together and drag his eyes back up to hers.

"I walked out and he said he would take me to my wife's cabana."

"I think the tabloid news made it to the staff."

"We asked members of staff to be witnesses," Oliver pointed out.

"We did, are you swimming?"

Oliver looked awkward and shook his head.

"Shame, I'm going in. I'll see you when I get back."

"Felicity."

She looked at him over her shoulder and winked before walking towards the pool, allowing her hips a little more sway that normal. She took her time swimming, lapping in the full sized pool while she thought about Oliver and whether she was simply fighting for something that she could never have. She had been certain that one day she might have a chance of what she wanted but given the way he had acted that morning she believed she never would have. If she wanted him she needed to do what her grandmother had suggested and fight for him. If it didn't work she would walk away but at least then she would have nothing to regret. She pulled herself out of the water and grabbed a towel, drying herself off as she walked back to the cabana. Oliver was sitting uncomfortably at the small table with a redhead in the other chair looking at Oliver; her body language was much more hopeful than Oliver's. Felicity couldn't see the woman clearly without her glasses but she could read Oliver without them and walked into the cabana with a smile on her face.

"You really should have come in, Oliver," she said, drying herself a little more and then pulling her sundress over her head.

She turned and smiled and even without her glasses she could see the displeasure coming from the other woman. Felicity ignored her to walk over and pour some water into a glass. She took a sip before she smiled at the woman.

"I don't think we've met." Felicity said, smiling at the other woman politely.

"We haven't," the woman said, assessing Felicity.

"Monique, this is Felicity-" Oliver started, only to be interrupted.

"I thought the newspapers must have been wrong, after all why would you marry your _secretary_."

Felicity froze, the glass to her lips hiding her reaction. Oliver's hand settled heavily against her hip though, pulling her into his side, warming the flesh left cold by the pool water.

"Felicity helped me adjust to my role at Queen Consolidated, I needed someone who knew the company that I could trust."

"So, it's true?"

"If you are asking if we got married then yes, if you are asking if she is just my secretary you have no idea."

"I may be an employee of Queen Consolidated, Monique," Felicity said, straightening her spine, "but I didn't sleep my way to the top. I could work anywhere I want but I chose to stay at QC."

"Sleeping your way to the top," Monique said, the veneer of civility gone now.

Felicity laughed. "I was offered a job as head of Software R&D at Luther Industries last week; being Oliver's PA isn't the top."

Oliver stiffened next to her. "You did?"

Felicity shrugged. "I get offers all the time, I'm not about to say yes so I haven't mentioned them."

"I don't like the idea of someone stealing what is…someone who works for me without getting a chance to fight for them."

"We both fight for what we want, something else we have in common." Felicity said with a smile.

"Yes," Monique said, standing. "I'm going back to my group. I'm sure I'll see you both in Starling City."

"Hopefully not," Oliver offered, society smile fixed in place.

"That wasn't nice." Felicity reprimanded with Monique had left.

"Neither is she, her younger brother tormented Thea for years and I'm fairly certain it runs in the family."

"And she wasn't very nice to me."

Oliver's arm dropped from around her waist and Felicity stepped away stung.

"That won't be the worst of it. I think the annulment might cause more problems than it will solve."

Felicity nodded and walked over to the pool chair to sit down, not wanting to take the seat Monique had just vacated.

"I'm sorry about this, Felicity, I'm sorry I've put you in the sights of women like Monique."

Felicity let out a humourless laugh. "She isn't the first to assume I was sleeping with you for a better job."

"What?" Oliver demanded turning around.

"People at the office think that's why you made me your PA, for easy sex. It's nothing I can't handle."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked, looking at Felicity sharply.

"So that you wouldn't get that martyred look you have now."

Oliver frowned at her.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think I am, Oliver. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"And yet you keep trying to protect me."

"That's my job, Felicity."

"No," Felicity said, firmly, "that's not your job."

"I am the reason you are in danger."

"Oliver," Felicity said, so annoyed at him she could slap him, "you are not responsible for my decisions. I knew what I was getting into."

Oliver got the same expression he got every time one of them was in danger – she didn't feel at all like a damsel but she also knew she received that look more than most.

"If you are going to be like this," she said, "just go back to your hotel room."

Oliver looked hurt and stood up.

Felicity glared at him even as she grabbed onto his wrist. "You keep treating me like I'm something delicate and that you have to protect me but I'm not that person, Oliver, I never have been. If I was that type of person I wouldn't have started helping you, I would have run as far away from anything to do with the Hood as I could. I deserve better than that. I might not be the one out there with the arrows but I'm part of the team and if you can't think of me at least like that then I shouldn't be helping you."

"You are an incredibly important part of the team, Felicity, you know that."

"Then treat me like it."

Oliver sat back down and nodded, suitably chastised. "I don't think you're weak," he said quietly. "But, I'm not going to stop wanting to protect you."

Felicity smiled at him widely. "That's okay; I want to protect you too."

Oliver ducked his head but she could see the hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

"I'm just also aware that the Arrow is important to you so I have to protect you while you do it rather than try to stop you."

Oliver looked at her sharply but she just smiled.

"I'm going to the bar to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"You don't need to go to the bar," Oliver said. "Just flag down one of the attendants."

Felicity watched him do just that and a woman appeared immediately to help them.

"Can I help you, Mr Queen?"

Felicity didn't bother to be surprised by the fact that everyone knew who Oliver was. Oliver looked at Felicity, inviting her to order.

"Can I get a glass of pineapple orange juice, please," Felicity asked.

"Make it a jug," Oliver said.

"Right away, Mr and Mrs Queen," the woman said, slipping away.

"I keep expecting to see your mother," Felicity admitted.

Oliver looked at her with surprise.

"When I met her she was Mrs Queen. I still find it a little odd to call her Moira."

"She was married to Walter when you met."

"She was never Mrs Steele, Oliver."

"I noticed." Oliver said. "It's not the fact you wouldn't change your name that is strange?"

Felicity smiled at him. "I might change my name."

Oliver looked surprised and Felicity couldn't resist laughing at him.

Once their fruit juice had been delivered, Felicity turned to Oliver. "Are you going swimming?"

Oliver shook his head.

Felicity wondered for a moment why he wouldn't go swimming when it was hot and she knew he enjoyed swimming when it hit her suddenly. He wouldn't swim because of the scars – he wasn't embarrassed by them but he wouldn't put them on show when he didn't have to.

"I was thinking of reading, what are you going to do?"

"Relax," he offered, smiling at the change of topic. "I also have a couple of calls to make."

"Rock, paper, scissors, for the lounger?"

"Why?" Oliver asked, looking over at the curtains hanging over the back of the cabana. "There will be a day bed behind that."

Felicity followed his eyes and looked at the curtain. "Seriously? Why the…oh…I see, that's convenient I suppose but curtaining isn't really that much of a barrier if you are vocal…I mean, not that you're or I'm…never mind."

Oliver smiled at her. "You can open the curtaining if you want."

"Yes, of course." Felicity stood up and did just that, finding an almost queen size day bed behind the curtains with a TV mounted against one wall of the area. "This is insane."

"It's expected by the people who rent them."

"Should I even ask?"

Oliver smirked at her. "It's your birthday."

She nodded and threw herself onto the daybed, surprised at how soft it was. A few moments later her bag landed on the bed next to her.

"Can I just have a nap?"

"Of course," Oliver said, slipping back out to the front of the area and pulling his phone out of his pocket before he settled on the lounger.

Felicity was going to pull her book out of her bag but she never opened her eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Oliver talking on the phone to his new CFO.

/ \ / \ / \

_Oliver kept sliding closer to Felicity on the backseat of the hotel's limo until he had Felicity crowded into the car door._

" _Oliver…"_

" _What?" he asked, dropping his head into her neck._

" _We aren't alone in this car."_

_She could feel Oliver shrug next to her and she pushed him further away. He huffed and gave her more space without actually moving away. She smiled at him indulgently and kissed the bend of his jaw before she settled back into his hold and the seat._

" _Are you going to take my name?" Oliver asked, voice fluttering along the skin behind her ear._

" _Do you want me to?"_

" _I think Felicity Queen sounds good, I think I can't wait to get you back to my hotel room regardless."_

_Felicity laughed just as the car stopped and she looked out of the window to see a beautifully over the top wedding chapel outside. She opened the car door and had to extract herself from Oliver before she could slide out of the car; hoping that she would one day learn how to get out of a limousine gracefully. Oliver followed her out, hand low on her back while they walked into the chapel._

" _Welcome to the Hunka-Hunka Burning Love Chapel," a woman behind the counter, dolled up like Priscilla Presley on her wedding day, said, smiling at them. "How can we help you this evening?"_

" _We'd like to get married," Oliver said._

" _And we are happy to help you do so, our packages include-"_

_Oliver placed his credit card on the counter. "Your best package." He turned to Felicity, "you're sure this is the place you want to get married?"_

_Felicity looked around the chapel and thought about her grandmother then nodded, grinning at Oliver. "This is perfect."_

_Oliver smiled at her and then turned back to the woman in front of him. "When can we get married?"_

" _I have a lucky couple in with The King at the moment."_

" _After them?"_

" _We have nothing else booked tonight, could you please fill out these forms and then we can make sure everything is finalised and legalised as soon as you're finished with The King."_

" _Sure," Felicity said, taking the clipboard and sitting down to fill it out. Oliver did his best to distract her, lips moving over her bare shoulders. "Oliver, I'm tipsy enough that you're going to stop me from being able to fill these out."_

_Oliver sat back and Felicity desperately wanted to point out the pout of his bottom lip but she kept herself from doing so. She also managed to keep herself from leaning over and biting down on it. She went back to the forms and the moment she'd put them down he curled around her shoulder again._

" _Are you an octopus?"_

_Oliver laughed huskily in her ear and there was a cough above them. Felicity looked up to find Priscilla looking down at them._

" _We're ready for you and I'll just take the forms," she said, taking the clipboard. "If you'd like a moment to freshen your makeup the bathroom is just through there."_

" _I didn't bring anything with me," Felicity responded, before standing. "I'll be right back."_

" _You're beautiful," Oliver told her, and she turned around to smile at him, blushing, before she went into the bathroom._

_She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers though her hair and tried to fix the small amount of makeup she'd been wearing. Regardless of how she looked, she couldn't stop smiling at her own reflection so she turned to go back to Oliver._

/ \ / \ / \

Felicity woke up, twisting around until she could see Oliver through the break in the curtains. He was lying out on the lounger and the area was silent. She stood up, stretching before she walked out. Oliver looked up at her and smiled openly.

"How long did I sleep?" Felicity asked, sitting on the chair.

"Long enough for my mother to call again."

Felicity smiled at him.

"She informed me that there is a large amount of interest in our marriage and Queen Consolidated have received over a dozen requests for interviews."

"That doesn't surprise me," Felicity said, "you're Oliver Queen."

Oliver's face darkened for a moment.

"Oliver, we got married, what did you expect would happen?"

"I…I don't know."

Felicity moved forward in her chair to rest a hand on his knee. "We'll work it out."

"If we get an annulment now it's just going to make it worse."

Felicity pulled back sharply, feeling like she'd been punished for her compassion. She looked down at her hand so that she wouldn't have to look at him. "I never agreed to an annulment and I'm almost positive you can't annul a consummated marriage."

"Fine, divorce."

Felicity looked up and him and glared. "I am not agreeing, Oliver."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, standing up and walking over until she was towering over him – an unusual position for them, "that night you weren't hiding behind a mask and you weren't pulling away, you were right there with me and if you dare tell me it was because you were drunk I will hit you. I have known you for years now, Oliver, and you hide so much behind Oliver Queen or the Arrow. But in those moments when it's just Oliver, and you let yourself just _be,_ you are happier. That's how you were that night, all night, so I'm not going to agree to this because you are running scared or being noble or anything else. Convince me that you honestly don't want this and I will sign the papers."

"Felicity," Oliver said, "it's too dangerous."

She smirked at him. "Haven't you heard? There was a feminist movement, there are female superheroes and everything, you don't need to protect me. I might like dresses and I might occasionally need rescuing but I'm not a damsel and I'm not weak or scared or anything else so you are going to have to do better than that."

Oliver opened his mouth to speak and then looked behind her and frowned before his face smoothed out and he stood, one arm circling Felicity's waist.

"Oliver," said a voice behind them.

Felicity twisted around to look at the man Oliver was looking at. He was shorter than Oliver, slicked back brown hair and the type of body that meant he spent more time in the gym and tanning parlour than he did anywhere else. He was smiling at them but he looked too much like the society people Felicity kept meeting for her to believe it for a moment.

"How many people do you know in Vegas," Felicity mumbled.

Oliver shrugged and stepped forward, putting himself between the man and Felicity.

"Trevor." Oliver shook Trevor's hand and Felicity stiffened when she heard the voice that Oliver only used with people he didn't like.

Trevor looked around Oliver at Felicity. "Is it true? Is this your wife?"

Oliver stepped to the side. "Yes, this is Felicity."

"Hello, Felicity," he said, walking over and gripping her hand firmly. He grinned down at her and she wanted to take a step back. "How are you?"

"Well," she said, pulling her hand back.

"Why haven't we met before? Oliver has been remiss keeping you away from all of us if he was planning to marry you."

"You know I don't spend as much time at events as I used to." Oliver pointed out.

Trevor nodded. "Now that you've turned into your parents, we weren't going to do that, if you remember, Oliver."

"I don't think I've turned in my parents," Oliver said.

"You're running QC now, aren't you?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"I've just opened a restaurant here in Vegas."

"A restaurant?"

"I don't really have much to do with it but it's a bit of fun."

"I'm sure."

"What type of restaurant," Felicity asked, wanting to change the subject.

Trevor looked at her. "French something, are you both in Vegas for another few nights? I could get you in for dinner."

"We're leaving tomorrow," Oliver said, "and I've got us in at the Steak House tonight."

Trevor didn't look impressed but he smiled anyway. "Are you sure?"

"Thank you for the offer," Felicity said, grinning at him, "but I really do want to go to the Steak House."

"And of course Oliver has to keep the little woman happy."

Felicity grit her teeth to keep herself from saying anything. Oliver's hand tightened around Felicity's wrist.

"Trevor," the woman from before, Monique, said coming over. She looked at Oliver quickly – her eyes never resting on Felicity before she grinned at Trevor widely. "What are you doing over here?"

"I was just catching up with Oliver Queen, and his," Trevor took a moment to look Felicity up and down and then smirked, "lovely new wife."

"I met them earlier," Monique said, curling her arm into Trevor's.

Felicity wanted them to leave. Now. But she just tried to keep the smile on her face and refrain from slapping anyone. Thankfully, John appeared behind Trevor and smiled at her brightly. Felicity could feel the smile on her face changing into a genuine one in response.

"Hey, John."

Trevor and Monique turned around and then immediately turned back to Oliver.

"We'll leave you to it," Trevor said, "let me know if your plans change."

Oliver stuck out his hand to shake Trevor's hand. "I don't think they will but best of luck with the restaurant."

"And with turning into your father," Trevor said, laughing.

Felicity stared after them as Trevor and Monique walked away. "You had some horrible taste in friends before you met John and I."

Diggle laughed and the hand still curled around Felicity's hip tightened for a moment before he pulled away.

"Did you have fun with Mike?" Felicity asked, grabbing Diggle's hand and pulling him into the cabana.

"Yeah," John allowed Felicity to push him down into a seat. "Have you been swimming?"

"And napping," Felicity said with glee.

Diggle laughed at her. "There's a bed?"

"And they've been calling me Mrs Queen, it's strange."

John's eyes flicked to Oliver and back to Felicity. "Have they?"

"It's all over the internet; Oliver Queen marries his secretary."

Diggle didn't find it at all funny which Felicity should have expected. His face grew pinched and he looked at Oliver again.

"If either of you are about to become protective of my reputation please remember that if I wanted to I could cripple the financial and technological worlds of every one of them." She smiled at them both with a little too much teeth, scrunching her eyes up.

John laughed at her. "You don't look dangerous."

"That's why Winnie the Pooh is so effective," Felicity said, making both John and Oliver laugh at her.

"Winnie the Pooh?" John asked.

"He got past all of those bees to get his honey, never stung once."

John dropped his head down into his hand but Felicity could see his shoulders shaking.

"I don't think I remember that from Winnie the Pooh," Oliver said, "and I used to read them to Thea."

Felicity couldn't resist smiling at him. "It could be my grandmother's twist on the book."

"How is she?" John asked.

"Good, I said I would go and see her while I've got some time off but then she'll probably end up coming to Starling City soon regardless."

"Does she know about the wedding?" Oliver asked.

"Of course she does, I called her last night."

Oliver looked worried for a moment before he nodded and looked out of the cabana.

"Do you want to go to Cirque du Soliel before we head back to Starling City?" Diggle asked, changing the topic.

Felicity's face lit up. "Yes."

"The Queen Jet will leave whenever we're ready so we can go." Oliver offered.

"Which show?" Felicity asked.

"Mike can get us tickets to either the Beatles show or Mystére. Whichever one you like, Felicity."

Felicity looked torn. "I've never seen a show so do either of you have suggestions?"

"Whatever you want," Oliver said, still staring out at the pool.

She frowned at him and then looked at John. "What do you want to see?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it's your birthday so it's up to you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Unhelpful. I'm going for another swim and to think about it."

Oliver didn't say anything but she could feel his eyes on her as she stripped off her dress and walked towards the pool. She swam alone for a long while, deciding she couldn't turn down the opportunity to see the Beatles show. Her grandmother had always been a fan of those Brits that she'd had crushes on when she was younger. Felicity had heard the story of her Nan meeting Ringo and if the jokes were anything to believe she had a little romance with the Englishman. Felicity jerked away when someone rested a hand on her shoulder. She pulled away and looked at Trevor standing in the water next to her and looking at her breasts with interest. Felicity took a step back from him.

"Trevor."

"Oliver let you out of his sight?"

"He's talking to John."

"The bodyguard?"

"The friend," Felicity defended.

"Is this why he married you?" Trevor asked, coming closer. "Because you're passionate?"

Felicity folded her arms across her chest and then had to resist the urge to drop her arms when his eyes went back to her breasts. She started to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm.

Felicity tried to yank her arm from his grip. "Let me go."

"We all know why you married him though, Felicity."

"Let me go or I'll make you walk crooked for a week."

Trevor let go of Felicity's arm and took a step back.

"You can think what you want and I'm sure you'll spread all the rumours you want, Trevor."

"When he grows tired of you," Trevor said, letting his eyes travel over her body, "I'm sure you'll be able to become someone else's secretary."

Felicity frowned at him but didn't give him anymore time, walking away from him through the water – only wishing she was able to walk away as quickly as she could on land. Both Oliver and John looked up at her with surprise when she returned looking annoyed.

"I didn't expect you to come out until it was time to dress for dinner," Oliver said.

"Dress for dinner?"

He looked down with a shy smile. "Yes."

"I ran into Trevor and suddenly swimming seemed like less fun."

Oliver looked up at her sharply. "What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter, I handled it."

"Felicity."

"He implied I'd married you for your money and stared at my breasts, it was off-putting but nothing I haven't dealt with previously."

Oliver looked past her.

"I know John ate with Mike but I'm hungry, Oliver?"

Oliver looked back at her.

"I told you, I handled it, now, lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine," she looked around trying to spot one of the attendants. "But I'm getting a burger."

"Get me some pie," John said.

"And Oliver can pay for it," she said, winking at the other man.

"Of course I will," Oliver said, coming back to them suddenly.

"Nothing Trevor, or anyone like him, has to say has any impact or means anything to me, Oliver," Felicity pointed out. "I don't know him, I didn't like the way he was looking at any of us but he'd not worth it."

"Chicken burger," he told her, not responding to her comment.

She beamed at him regardless and finally spotted an attendant to wave down.

That night they went to the Steak House for dinner and afterwards Felicity watched Oliver's back as he walked away from her to his own hotel room.

They went to the show the next day and then boarded the Queen Jet to take them back to Starling City.

/ \ / \ / \

_Felicity stopped short when she realised that Oliver wasn't standing in the foyer of the wedding chapel, worry twisting in her chest and making the smile fall off her face._

" _He's waiting for you in the chapel, dear," the lady behind the counter said._

_Felicity smiled at her brightly._

" _I wouldn't want to lose that one either, fills out his suit better than most of the men that come into this chapel."_

_Felicity had no option but to smile at her. "When can I go in?"_

" _As soon as you're ready, love."_

_Felicity took a deep breath, thought about her parents for moment – knowing that they would have wanted to be here, and then pushed the doors open and walked in. Oliver grinned, wider than Felicity thought she'd ever seen, as she started walking towards him._

_She could barely remember what Elvis had said to her, the words coming from countless movies and memories but she said 'I do' when asked and Oliver smiled at her so widely she couldn't resist yanking him over and kissing him before Oliver ever got to agree himself. Oliver did though, as soon as Elvis asked; he agreed. And then they were married and Elvis was kissing her, standing between them while photos were taken._

_Then finally, finally, it was just she and Oliver in the elevator on the way to his hotel room._

_Oliver crowded her back into the wall of the elevator, curling his hand over her hip to hold her in place while he dropped his head down into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back and for a moment they just stood there holding one another. Then Oliver licked a stripe along her neck before he bit down gently on her earlobe. Felicity's fingers tightened in his jacket material._

_The ding above them dragged them apart but Oliver's hands never left her, his lips barely left the skin of her neck, as they made their way to her room._

/ \ / \ / \

There were reporters waiting for them when they landed in Starling City.

"Right," Diggle said, standing up after he got off the phone, "the QC car will be next to the plane in a moment. Because we've flown to a private airstrip the press haven't been allowed within the grounds but they do have an almost perfect line of sight."

"You should be between them and Felicity," Oliver said.

"You protecting her," John said, voice efficient, "and then me between both of you and the cameras."

Felicity looked at John sharply but it was Oliver who spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"When your mother realised that I would not be so easy for you to shake, she paid me to be trained by some PR and media people on the right way I, and by extension you, should be perceived by the media."

Felicity grinned at him and darted up to press a kiss to John's cheek. "You're a true renaissance man."

John laughed at her. "Leave the luggage, when you're safely in the car I'll come back for it."

Felicity couldn't help but feel this was strange; normally she was just the secretary and the security was all reserved for Oliver who honestly didn't need it for anything more than appearances. Oliver curled an arm around her waist before they started down the stairs with John leading the way. Her height was an advantage and Oliver kept her tucked behind him while they went down the stairs and slipped into the car. A few minutes later the trunk slammed shut and John slid into the car with them.

Moira, Thea and Roy were waiting for them when they arrived at Queen Manor.

"Fee," Thea said, rushing over and giving Felicity a hug, "I always wanted a sister. Oliver's good but he's not a girl."

Felicity flushed but she made sure to keep her voice down when she asked, "you know he wants a divorce, right?"

"He's an idiot."

Felicity tightened her arms around Thea in response. They pulled apart and Moira came over and wrapped her hands around Felicity's forearms.

"Mrs Queen."

"I have asked you to call me Moira a number of times, Felicity, I have to insist now that you are my daughter-in-law."

"Mother," Oliver said, "we should go inside and discuss this."

Moira turned around and looked at her son without letting go of Felicity's forearms. "Yes, let's go inside, I think the media has quite enough photos."

Felicity wanted to turn around to see if she could spot the reporters but Moira's hands tightened on her forearms, stopping the movement.

"John, would you mind bringing in the bags?"

"Of course not, Mrs Queen."

"Including Felicity's."

John inclined his head and Moira smiled before pulling her inside. Felicity followed behind without any resistance wondering just what Moira had in mind. Felicity had always thought that Moira was a wonderfully formidable woman and she loved Oliver. Felicty might not be sure what she believed about everything that happened with Malcolm Merlin or the Glades but once Moira had realised how close Felicity and Oliver were, something Oliver hadn't even tried to hide, she had welcomed Felicity as one of Oliver's friends. Admittedly, Oliver only truly had three friends while everyone else seemed to be people that Oliver barely tolerated and Laurel still didn't know Oliver's secrets.

"I've organised afternoon tea," Moira said, walking straight into one of the many rooms that Felicity didn't know the name of.

Felicity sat down and Moira stared at her son until he walked over and sat down next to Felicity. Roy and Thea took the other couch and Moira sat regally in one of the single chairs.

"I would have preferred being informed my only son was married by you, Oliver."

"I explained what happened, Mother."

"I haven't heard this story," Thea said, moving forward on her chair.

Felicity smiled. "We were celebrating the night before my birthday."

"You don't have to tell her," Oliver interrupted.

"I want to," Felicity said, ignoring him. "I was being hit on by some guy."

"I bet Oliver loved that," Thea threw in, smirking at her brother.

"Not really," Felicity said. "He glared the other guy off and then proposed to me."

"He didn't just drag you up to the hotel room?" Thea asked. "Classy, bro."

Oliver glared at her. "Regardless of what the tabloids said about me before The Island I'm not a horrible womaniser, Thea."

"Nah," Thea said, waving a hand, "I just mean I can't believe you've waited years to make your move."

Felicity looked down at her lap as she felt her face flush.

"Thea!" Oliver reprimanded.

"He," Felicity said too loudly, trying to change the topic, "said I deserved better so he paid to have the jewellery shop opened and then-"

"Wait," Thea interrupted, "you're not wearing a ring."

"They're in my bag."

Thea's eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

"Oliver wants a divorce."

Three people turned disapproving eyes on Oliver.

"Felicity," Moira said, turning softer eyes on her, "I would like to see the ring, if you don't mind."

"I'll just go find John and my bag," Felicity said, feeling no apprehension in leaving Oliver to the disapproving stares while she slipped from the room.

A few minutes later she came back, holding the two rings, and walked into a completely silent room. She wondered if anyone had spoken since she left. Felicity stopped next to Moira and handed her the two rings.

"Lovely," Moira said, handing them back.

"Thank you."

"We'll have them valued and insured next week." Moira said, casually.

Felicity took them back, surprised that they were even worth valuing by Queen standards – she loved the ring but she didn't think it was worth much since it was a cheap under the counter one, the wedding ring was probably worth something though.

Thea held out her hand, palm up and Felicity dutifully dropped the rings into her hand. "Nice choices, Olly."

"Felicity chose them," Oliver said quietly.

"I think we need the rest of the story," Thea said, handing Felicity back the rings.

Felicity walked over to Oliver and held them out to him. "You can hold onto them if you want."

"No," Moira said firmly, "you need to be wearing them, Felicity."

Oliver didn't look up at Felicity so she closed her hand around the rings and sat back down next to him.

"Oliver?" Felicity asked, not sure which of her questions she should actually ask.

"We asked the concierge to allow staff members to accompany us as witnesses," Oliver said, voice blank. "She sent two people along with us, Felicity said she wanted to be married by Elvis so we went to that chapel, got married and now we are going to get an annulment."

"You can't," Thea said loudly, echoing the much calmer words from Moira.

"Of course I can."

"Oliver," Moira said, voice so calm and sure that it could have almost been annoying if it wasn't for the indulgent look on her face. "You cannot divorce Felicity."

"Why not?" Felicity asked, before she even realised she was talking. "I mean, well, I told him I wouldn't agree but why don't you want him to get a divorce?"

"It doesn't matter," Oliver said, before his mother could answer. "The three of you know why I can't be married."

"That's ridiculous," Roy said, speaking for the first time and moving forward on his seat. "Felicity is already involved in that part of your life, being married to her won't make anything more dangerous. If anything, it will be safer because you will be able to offer the protection of the Queen family without it seeming strange."

"It's not up for discussion, we are getting a divorce."

"Oliver." Thea said, frowning at her brother.

"I'm going into work," Oliver said, standing up. "There are some things I need to catch up on."

Felicity stood as well.

"You're still on holiday, Felicity."

"Oliver."

"I'll see you later."

Oliver left; John walking behind him after a small shrug to Felicity.

"Should I leave too?" Felicity asked.

"No," Moira said, "you'll be staying here until Oliver comes to terms with what he wants."

Felicity wasn't sure what to do but Thea dragged her into a spare room to unpack before they curled up on a couch and watched movies. Before dinner Felicity and Thea went back to her apartment to get enough clothes for the next couple of days.

Oliver hadn't returned by the time she went up to bed.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Oliver, through the Queen Consolidated Media Department, released a statement the day after they arrived home.

_Oliver Queen released the following statement this morning:  
Felicity Smoak has been a friend of mine for a number of years, before she agreed to support me in her current role as my PA she was the star of our IT department where she helped me reacclimatise to life following my time on The Island. She was my friend before we began working together and has been my biggest support, apart from my family, while I have been running Queen Consolidated. Our wedding was a private matter and we ask for the press to treat it as such._

_Oliver married his PA, Felicity Smoak, on Sunday night in Las Vegas. She was a member of the IT department at Queen Consolidated before her sudden, and surprising, promotion to Personal Assistant of Oliver Queen when he stepped back into the company during a hostile takeover by Rochev Industries. Queen managed to fight the takeover and in the following years regain control of his family's company and turn around public perception following the Glades Disaster of 2013. Queen Consolidated has recovered and improved on its stock price predating the controversy surrounding Oliver's mother's involvement in the Glades Disaster. There has been speculation surrounding the reasons for the sudden marriage between Queen and Smoak and if this statement is any indication the marriage could spell an even more successful time for QC and the Queen family._

Felicity read the statement before it went to the media department but she still looked online to see what the media had made of the words. Oliver had worked on it alone, handing her the piece of paper where he had handwritten it, sections crossed out before he made it to the short paragraph he'd finally settled on. Her chest had tightened when she had read the words and couldn't resist kissing him. He returned the peck but he looked down at her with surprise when she pulled back.

"Thank you," had been all she said before she sat down to type up the words and send it off to the appropriate people.

The media outlets she'd already checked had all been mostly positive with an air of scepticism and Felicity decided not to look at any of the more gossip based outlets. She would have sworn she'd seen the world pregnant on one of the email notifications. She decided to simply file the notifications until everything settled down.

Felicity left her computer and went downstairs to find Oliver sitting in the same room from the day before's afternoon tea. There were papers spread out in front of him and Felicity could see the QC logo on the top of most of them.

"Working?" she asked, coming over and tucking her legs underneath her.

"I had a very long weekend."

She smiled at him softly. "You did, is this all about the acquisition of Gilmore Industries?"

"Yes," Oliver said, turned to look at her over his shoulder. "You know you're still on holidays."

"Technically," she pointed out, grabbing a few sheets, "you are too and yet you're here working."

"The meeting is on Monday, I want to be sure I have everything right and worked out."

"You do," she said confidently, "but, if you want some more help you only have to ask."

"You know there is a pool downstairs, right?" Oliver said, eyeing her.

"I do, Thea showed me last night and I went and swam this morning. Now, I have nothing to do but help you or get lost finding the movie room."

"The pile on the left has information about their current contracts."

Felicity threw herself into the pile and they sat next to one another reading through the documents and comparing notes until Felicity's stomach grumbled so loudly even Oliver stopped. He looked at the clock sitting on the mantle and groaned.

"I didn't realise how late it was," Oliver said.

"I'll make some sandwiches."

"We have a cook."

Felicity shook her head at him. "Of course you do."

"I'll have her send up some sandwiches."

"Thank you, Oliver."

"Ham?"

She nodded at him enthusiastically. "With salad."

"I know," Oliver said, going over and calling down to the kitchen.

"It almost feels pointless to eat this close to dinnertime," Felicity said when he sat back next to her.

"Mum does like to have dinner at the exact same time every night."

"I imagine she'd need to since she doesn't cook."

"She can't cook," Oliver said, laughing.

"Really?"

"Burns eggs, Dad…Dad could cook though, made amazing paella."

Felicity leaned closer to him, pressing her knees into his thigh. "Did he teach you?"

Oliver nodded. "When I was a kid, then I stopped when I discovered girls."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh. "How old were you?"

"About eleven."

"That old?"

Oliver shook his head at her and threw himself back on the chair. "He had more luck with Thea until…well, until he died."

Felicity wrapped her hand around Oliver's wrist squeezing gently. He ducked his head and smiled up at her.

There was a knock on the door and Oliver shot up to go and open it, taking the tray off the woman standing on the other side. He thanked her and then turned around and placed the tray on top of the papers they had been looking through.

"I'm still not sure about this biotech project they've been working on. Something feels wrong about it." Oliver mused, picking at the bread of his sandwich.

"Do you want me to do some digging?"

"That wouldn't be ethical," Oliver said. "I don't mind doing it for the Arrow stuff but this is business and we need to keep them separate."

Felicity smiled at him. She liked that he understood the line between what she could do and when she should do it.

"I could do a little asking around to people I know – and I know a lot of people."

Oliver nodded at her and stretched back out on the couch, his thigh pressing into her knees again.

"You don't seem sure about taking over Gilmore," Felicity finally said, when Oliver had been picking at his food for ten minutes without eating.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Then don't do it."

"Everyone on the board agrees it's the smart move."

"It is your company, Oliver, you need to do what you think is right for Queen Consolidated. You've made good choices for the company up until now; you should trust yourself."

Oliver's eyes softened and he nodded, looking back at the paperwork strewn over the table. "I'll have to talk to the board."

Felicity smiled widely at him.

"I'm sorry I wasted your day on a deal we aren't doing."

"Better than not spending the day here if you would just have been worried about it still."

Oliver looked at her with surprise, she couldn't work out why when she gladly gave up her free time to be his Q.

The door opened breaking the silence they had slipped so easily into. Felicity looked around to see Moira standing in the doorway.

"I hope you are almost finished with work, Oliver," he nodded at her. "Good, since you weren't here for dinner last night we can do it tonight, Thea and Roy are coming as well. I would like you both dressed for dinner at seven."

"So that is where you got the dressed for dinner thing," Felicity said, uncurling her legs from underneath her. "Since we're done I'm just going to go and call Nan. I'll see you both at dinner."

"I'll call Fred," Oliver said, referring to his CFO.

"Let me know," Felicity asked, as she slipped past Moira in the doorway. She knew he would without having to wait for him to respond.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

_Felicity pulled away from Oliver to close and lock the door behind her and then slide the key into the mechanism to turn all the lights on._

_Oliver plastered himself to her back. "Why are we in your room?"_

" _It was closer, you walked us to this room, Oliver."_

" _I have condoms in my room."_

_Felicity twisted around in his arms. "So do I."_

_Oliver's face darkened and Felicity laughed at him. "You do understand how hypocritical it is to be annoyed that I'm prepared when you are too, right?"_

_Oliver scowled at her and dropped his shoulder to throw her over his shoulder._

" _Hey!"_

_Oliver curled his hand around the curve of Felicity's backside and started walking._

" _Oliver!" Felicity hissed, grabbing onto his hips._

_Oliver stopped suddenly. "Do you want me to put you down?"_

_Felicity paused, thinking about it. "No."_

_Oliver laughed as he strode towards the bedroom. He flipped her over and down onto the bed gently before he took his jacket off and dropped it onto the floor._

_Felicity wriggled up on the bed, her eyes never leaving Oliver as he continued striping off._

" _Enjoying the show?" he asked, smiling at her openly._

" _Always do, Oliver. I wouldn't be opposed to you doing some of those bar jumps for me sometime."_

_He laughed as he crawled up onto the bed and towards her. She yanked him down into her and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. Oliver kissed her, running a hand down her side until he could creep the bottom of her dress up her leg. He trailed his fingers along the soft skin on the outside of her thigh while she threaded her fingers into his hair._

/ \ / \ / \ / \

"Are dinners with your family always so formal?" Felicity asked, sitting next to Oliver on the couch.

"No," Thea said, walking into the room, "tonight was strange."

"Maybe it was me," Felicity said.

"It wasn't," Oliver reassured her.

Felicity stretched out her back and shoulders trying to diffuse the tightness in them from the strangely quiet, tense dinner they had all had. No one seemed to know what to say as they had sat around the table quietly enjoying the food less than they should have. Felicity had never known the Queens to be so quiet. It was a strange meal but at least Felicity now knew that the rest of the people at the table hadn't known what was going on. If the last two days hadn't have happened then Felicity might have assumed that they were unhappy about her marriage to Oliver.

"Are you going into the office tomorrow?" Felicity asked Oliver, trying to find a different topic.

"Isn't this your honeymoon?" Thea asked, smirking at them both.

"I would expect somewhere nicer than this for a honeymoon," Felicity responded, returning Thea's smile.

"Or at least somewhere exotic." Thea suggested.

"An island somewhere in the Caribbean where there is nothing but the beach and a cabin would be good," Felicity offered.

"Paris, Rome, Australia, world tour, but you choice a deserted island?" Thea asked.

"Not deserted, just remote with the ocean and a hammock in the shade where I could read." Felicity said, realising with each word how ridiculous that was when Oliver had been stranded on an island.

"And the sex," Roy threw in.

"The remote setting helps with that too," Felicity said, thankful to Roy for the quick comment, not looking at Oliver as forcefully as she could.

"I think we need a new topic," Oliver said, his voice a low rumble. Felicity looked over at him, catching his eyes and she could see something in his eyes, a pain she really didn't understand, that made her chest tighten.

She nodded without even thinking about it; wanting that look to disappear. "I think I'm going to take advantage of having another day off to see a movie tomorrow. Is there anything good on?"

Thea threw out the names of a few movies and they slipped into a conversation about recent movies until Oliver relaxed next to her.

"When we were little Oliver and I used to sit in here and play card games while Mum and Dad had _dinners_."

"What games?" Felicity asked, wanting to know more about Oliver.

Thea smiled. "Poker, Uno, everything."

"Are you a card sharp?" Felicity asked. "Actually…that makes a lot of sense."

"We should play," Roy said.

"Uno!" Felicity suggested too loudly. "Sorry, Uno would be good, I don't know the hands in poker."

"I can show you," Oliver offered, smiling at her happily now. "It's easy; you'll pick it up quick."

"But, I like Uno."

Thea stood up. "I'll go and dig up the cards."

"Thanks, Thea," Felicity called out, grinning at Oliver.

"I will teach you poker," Oliver threw back.

Felicity shrugged. "We have time."

Oliver laughed and stood up. "I'm going to get some water, does anyone want anything."

"Do you have coke?" Roy asked.

"Of course."

Roy smiled. "Can I have one please?"

"Me too," Felicity requested. "Need help?"

"I think I can manage it."

Thea arrived back with the cards before Oliver came back with the drinks so they call took off their shoes and settled around the coffee table on cushions.

"Mum would be horrified," Thea said.

"Tell her I corrupted you," Felicity said with a shrug.

"She likes you," Thea said.

"Okay," Felicity said, not convinced.

Thea shook her head and dealt the cards. "Trust me, she likes you – we Queens are not known for being subtle."

"Was that supposed to be comforting?" Felicity asked.

"We're not comforting either," Thea said, voice kicking up at the end like a question.

Felicity just laughed at her which was the moment Oliver walked back into the room. Felicity paused when she saw that he was carrying the drinks on a silver tray – like he was a butler in a movie. Felicity looked at him and had a surreal, out of body experience where she really thought about the fact she had married Oliver – not just her friend Oliver but **Oliver Queen** who owned silver trays that they used to carry drinks. She shook it off, the feeling uncomfortable compared to the simple idea of having married Oliver who was one of her best friends.

"Texas Hold 'em?" Oliver asked, folding himself down onto the floor. It should have looked uncomfortable but even in the suit Oliver looked comfortable sitting on the floor. Felicity reached out, resting her hand on Oliver's knee. He turned and looked at her with slightly surprised eyes. She just smiled back at him and listened while Thea explained the hands of poker.

"Wait!" Felicity said, removing her hand from Oliver's leg and holding it up. "We are playing Uno."

"This here," Thea said, waving her hand around the coffee table, "is not the kid's table, this is the adult's table, and at the adult's table we play poker."

Felicity laughed at her and sighed. "Fine, teach me how to beat Oliver at poker."

"Not possible," Oliver said, running her through the hands quickly.

"The trick is to think about the pack as a whole and what's out there," Thea said.

"Right, let's play," Felicity said, clapping her hands together.

The first couple of hands were an exercise in feeling out of her depth but by the time they were on their second drinks, hers a vodka and lemon that Oliver had made taste perfect, she finally understood what she was supposed to be really looking for. The next hand ended up being she and Thea left at the end. Felicity was feeling more confident, even if she ended up losing the hand to Thea. Felicity drank the last of her drink and threw herself into the next round, watching Thea and Oliver closely. Roy was an okay poker player but he had nothing on Thea or Oliver and Felicity had decided she wanted to be the winner of the poker night.

Roy lost all of his money not long after Moira walked into the room to wish them all good night. He sank back into the couch and watched them. Felicity could see the way he looked at Thea, enjoying the way the other woman was care freely enjoying herself. Felicity liked seeing either of the Queen siblings happy – it never seemed to be their natural states. She shook her empty glass at Oliver and beamed at him while he climbed to his feet and went to get them all another drink.

"How can you make that move work?" Thea asked.

Felicity shrugged. "I'm cute?"

"You certainly are," Roy told her diligently.

Felicity smiled at him.

As soon as Oliver came back they got to their next game but Felicity had already decided that things were serious. Three games after that and Thea was out, half her 'money' sitting in front of Oliver and Felicity was betting big with the rest of it.

"All in," Felicity said, smiling at Oliver sweetly.

Oliver stared at her for a few heartbeats, squinting at her as though he could read her mind if he only looked hard enough. Felicity's smile widened.

"All in," Oliver said, sliding his m&ms to the middle of the table.

Felicity flipped her cards over and watched as Oliver's smile fell off his face. Felicity didn't wink at him, though she wanted to, and she didn't gloat, though she really wanted to, and she definitely didn't poke her tongue out at him as he flipped his cards over to show her his losing hand; though she _really_ wanted to.

Thea leaned into Felicity's side, laughing. "He looks so crushed."

"Well he did lose all of his m&ms," Felicity pointed out with a shrug.

"A truly crushing blow," Thea said. "Well, I'm not on holiday, unlike some, so we're going."

"Why do you play for m&ms?" Felicity asked, standing up.

"Money wasn't as cool as m&ms growing up," Thea said with a shrug.

"And we just never changed," Oliver finished, tersely. Felicity realised that when money would have become important to Thea Oliver was already on the island.

"I'm personally very happy with chocolate," Felicity said.

"But think of how much money you could have fleeced him for."

"I couldn't bet like that with real money," Felicity said, shaking her head.

"Of course you couldn't," Thea said, pulling Felicity into a hug.

"Bye, Thea, bye Roy," Oliver said, shaking Roy's hand and then accepting a hug from Thea.

"See you tomorrow," she said brightly, before grabbing Roy's hand and walking through the front door.

Oliver closed the door behind his sister and Roy and then locked it and turned to look at Felicity.

"You played us," Oliver accused, with a sly smirk.

Felicity grinned and poked him in the chest. "I swear I won based only what you and Thea taught me."

She spun around on the ball of her foot and started towards the stairs. Oliver had caught up with her by the second step.

"You bet both of us."

"I am aware."

"That was kind of hot."

Felicity laughed loudly, turning to look at him as they walked down the hallway. Oliver curled his hand around her shoulder and kept her in line while she walked backwards. "So, getting beaten like a newbie is hot to you?"

"You fleecing me is hot," Oliver said, stopping them in front of his door.

Felicity looked behind her towards her own door another ten steps down the hallway. Then she looked back up at Oliver to find him standing even closer to her, reaching behind her to open his door.

Felicity smiled up at Oliver in his doorway and felt the wave of heat that pressed into her before he kissed her, lips soft against hers even while he pressed her back into the sharp edges of the door frame. She thread her fingers into his hair, tilting her head into the kiss as he licked her way into her mouth dragging a moan from her. Oliver yanked her into him more tightly, curled his hands around her backside and hitched her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him but unused to the sudden loss of her control.

"Oliver," she gasped out.

Oliver froze, letting her down gently and stepping back from her.

"Oliver?" she asked, swaying towards him.

"You should go."

"What?" Felicity asked, coming to herself suddenly.

"You should go to your room."

"Oliver, don't do this."

He turned his back on her, shoulders tense, and walked further into the room.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Felicity fisted her hands at her sides, digging her nails into her palms until she stopped wanting to slap him. She stared at him silently, looking at the tight line of his shoulders and she finally understood, she finally gave up being optimistic. The realisation made her heartbeat pick up and grief twist her stomach but she tried to push it down.

"Fine," Felicity said, trying to take deep breaths but they were stuttering in her chest. "Fine, if you don't want me then I'll leave."

Oliver turned around, he looked surprised. Felicity assumed it was a reaction to her voice.

"But, you had better be sure because if this is what you want then I have to be done, completely done. I will help you with Arrow stuff but I'm quitting, leaving Queen Consolidated and finding something else because if I stay I'm just going to keep being in love with you and if you can't be strong enough and brave enough to love me back then I have to go and protect myself."

"Felicity."

"It's not fair, it's just not fair, Oliver. You…you make a decision. I'm going to my apartment."

"Felicity."

"You have until Monday or my resignation letter will be on your desk."

"You're giving me an ultimatum?"

"I have to, because I was waiting for you," Felicity brushed at her eyes roughly, wishing she wasn't crying, wishing she could do this without breaking down. "I was waiting for you because I just thought you needed more time and then…then…then you married me and I was trying to fight for you but…I'm not going to do it, Oliver." She looked away from him, blinking hard and trying to catch her breath so she could finish. "I would have waited for you to realise that this is the road we have been heading down since I agreed to help with the Hood," she continued, voice quiet, "I wouldn't have stopped but you just keep telling me you don't want me and I have more self-respect than to stay here if you don't want me. So, you make your decisions, you're either in or you're out."

Felicity didn't wait to hear anything else just turned around and walked out of his room, wiping at the tears falling from her eyes and continuing on down the hall until she found Diggle.

"Felicity?"

"Will you take me home?"

John nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her out of the house and into the car.

"Do I need to hit him?" John asked, as soon as she was showered and curled up on one end of her couch.

Felicity laughed and then shuffled over to rest against his arm.

"What happened?"

"I told him he needs to make a decision either he wants me to stay or he doesn't. If he doesn't want me then I'm going to leave."

John pulled away and looked down at her. "Leave?"

"I'll help with the Arrow, you two wouldn't do very well without me."

"But?"

"But, I'm quitting Queen Consolidated – hopefully I'll still be able to get another job but if I need to I'll move."

"Felicity."

"I'm not deluded, I'm going to be painted with the 'married my boss and he dumped me' brush regardless of what happens, John. I've never stopped receiving offers from other firms for my IT skills, just because my boss in IT was an idiot that doesn't mean that everyone who worked there and has gone on since didn't know how good I am."

"I'm sure you won't have any problems, Felicity."

She nodded rested her head against his shoulder, growing silent.

/ \ / \ / \

"How stupid are you?" Thea asked, walking into Oliver's room the next morning.

"Thea."

"No!" she walked over to him and glared down at him. "Felicity is better than you deserve."

Oliver moved back in his chair.

"Because she knows everything about you, even the things you want to hide from everyone, including me and Mum, and she loves you and she is willing to fight for you and you're being horrible to her."

"Felicity is-"

"You're the Arrow, you're Oliver Queen, you were stuck on an island and had terrible things done to you while you were lost, you're my brother and I love you but you're an idiot if you don't understand that none of what you've done, what you've gone through means you can't be loved, that you don't deserve it. Felicity knows everything there is to know and she knows what she is getting into and you're just letting her leave?"

"Thea, you have no idea what you're talking about."

Thea looked down at him angrily. "I'm not some little kid anymore, Oliver, and if you aren't going to listen to anyone that's your own foolish pig-headedness but think about something. She's going to leave, she will leave. Imagine your life without her because if she walks away you won't see her again."

Thea glared down at him for another few minutes and then she turned and walked away.

"You're different when you're with Felicity." Oliver turned around to find his mother standing in the doorway watching him. "You're happier, lighter, better when you're with her. I don't know what it is about her but you're different, more like the Oliver I have always seen in you. What are you going to do when you finally push her away?"

"Mum."

"Just think about it, Oliver," she said, in that same calm tone before she walked out and left him alone.

Oliver shook his head and turned off the TV. He went upstairs to change into running clothes and set out across the house's grounds enjoying the quiet.

/ \ / \ / \

Felicity was awake and packed before John woke up on the couch.

"Where are you going?" John asked, smiling his thanks for the coffee Felicity handed him.

"I promised Nan I would go and see her. I'll be back on Sunday."

"Do you need a ride?"

Felicity shook her head. "I've rented a car, haven't driven in ages so I'm looking forward to it."

Diggle nodded. "I'll get out of your way then."

"I have time to make pancakes."

John smiled at her, "I never turn down your pancakes."

She cooked him breakfast and then he drove her to the car hire place and she hugged him tightly. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Monday," John said quietly.

He turned and drove away, heading for Oliver and hoping to hear the other man had made the right decision. Oliver was in the basement under Verdant working out when John finally found him.

"Diggle."

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

Oliver looked over at him. "I didn't have a lot to do at the office so I'm training."

"You're training?"

"Yes."

"Felicity left Starling City and you're training."

Oliver froze and John found the move reassuring. He had known that Oliver had feelings for Felicity even before Barry Allen came to town and Oliver made everything so obvious. He had been here in the time since, watching Oliver kept Felicity at arm's length while also trying to keep a tight hold on her. Quite honestly John was surprised it had taken this long for the situation to implode but now that it had he needed to knock some sense into Oliver before he lost Felicity. John wasn't naïve enough to think that Oliver would fall apart without Felicity but he knew for a fact that Oliver would be completely unbearable if she did leave.

"She left?"

"She's gone to see Angelika," John said, watching Oliver closely.

Oliver relaxed. "That's good, she hasn't been out to see her in a few months."

"Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"Training," Oliver said, slowly, as though John hadn't understood the first time.

John folded his arms over his chest. He watched Oliver as the other man went back to organising his arrows.

"You can take today off," Oliver threw over his shoulder, "I don't need security and I'm not going out as the Arrow."

"You're just going to play with your arrows?"

Oliver turned around and glared at him. "I'm not playing."

"No, you're avoiding the fact that Felicity is planning to leave."

"She's not going to leave."

John gaped at Oliver. "Are you serious?"

"She's going to keep helping with the Arrow."

John thought about reaching out and shaking the sense back into Oliver but he'd proven himself to be too stubborn for that time and time again. "She's going to leave, she'll help with the Arrow for a while, and then just from home, and then she'll leave."

"It's probably for the best, safer that way."

"For you or for her."

"For her."

"Are you sure because I've been watching the two of your for a long time now and I'd say you are more worried about the fact that you might hurt her than about the fact that she might be hurt as part of the double life."

"I'm not a good choice, Dig, I have never hidden that fact. Look at what I did to Laurel, to Tommy, to my family. It's better that I'm just alone."

"You're an idiot."

Oliver turned around and gaped at him.

"You don't throw away someone who loves you in spite of, because of your faults; have you never since a movie? You grab onto them and hope like hell you don't fuck up. Like I fucked up with Carly and like you fucked up with Laurel. Felicity deserves better than the way you're treating her but you're both my friends so I'm going to say this and then we can go back to never talking about our feelings again."

"What?" Oliver demanded, turning around, a contorted tennis ball in his hand.

"When was the last time Felicity left for a few days?"

"When Barry had that hacker problem in Central City."

"And how did you feel while she was gone?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

"Remember how you felt knowing she was there with him, helping him be a superhero instead of here with you, the voice in your ear." Diggle paused for a moment. "Now, think about that being the rest of your life. Felicity never at the end of the line, never providing backup, never bringing you coffee because she's noticed that your tired, never baking schnecken to bring into work because she felt like it. Think about never being able to take her to a movie because things are a little quiet and you steal all of her time, think about all of the things that you do together and then realise that you will never, ever, be able to do any of them again if you make the wrong decision."

"She deserves better than me."

"But she chose you."

Oliver was silent so John turned and left the basement, heading home to enjoy the rest of his Friday while Oliver, hopefully, thought about what John had said.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Oliver let himself into Queen Manor later that night after spending hours out as the Arrow stopping any of the little crimes that were normally police matters. Thea was sitting on the bottom step of the main staircase waiting for him.

"You moved out, what are you doing here?" Oliver asked, not wanting to deal with another lecture today.

"Roy knew you'd been out as the Arrow and Felicity isn't here to look after your injuries. I thought I'd check on you since Mum is out."

"Still pretending she's not back together with Walter?" Oliver asked, walking up the stairs gingerly.

"You are hurt," Thea said, following him.

"It's nothing."

"Ollie."

"It's nothing, just a bit sore from a doped up guy trying to steal someone's purse."

"Oliver, let me have a look."

"I can take care of myself."

"The amount of first aid supplies I write-off for the club would say otherwise."

"It's nothing, Thea."

"Oliver, I will just bug you until you show me."

Oliver huffed and threw open the door to his room before he gingerly took off his suit jacket and shirt. Thea gasped behind him but didn't step closer to touch.

"You look terrible, Ollie."

"I've just been on holidays too," he said with a laugh.

"No bleeding?"

"No bleeding."

"Are you going after Felicity?"

"Thea."

"You are," she came forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head against his tattoo.

"I never said that."

"I know you better than that, Ollie."

"Get out, Speedy."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Mum invited Roy and I to dinner again."

"Doesn't she invite you every night?"

Thea smiled up at him. "See you tomorrow."

Oliver watched her leave before he stepped into a scalding hot shower. He crawled into bed and refused to think about Felicity or anything else that had been discussed that day as he fell into an exhausted sleep.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

_Oliver laughed as he crawled up onto the bed and towards Felicity. She yanked him down into her and wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders. Oliver kissed her, running a hand down her side until he could creep the bottom of her dress up her leg. He trailed his fingers along the soft skin on the outside of her thigh while she threaded her fingers into his hair. Oliver pressed into her more tightly, finally, finally being able to taste Felicity as she wriggled underneath him. He pulled away from her lips and dropped his head down to lick at the skin behind her ear. He moved his lips until he found the spot he was looking for – the skin that made her arch under him, one leg curling up and over his thigh. Oliver tried to touch as much skin on Felicity's leg as he could, he'd always liked her legs even if he hadn't wanted to look at them as much as he did. He knew this was a bad idea but he just couldn't watch her with someone else ever again, he left her neck and moved down until he could nibble at the soft, thin skin covering her collarbones. Dipping his tongue into the hollow between them and feeling her thumping pulse against his tongue. Felicity's fingers were digging into the skin of his back, over scars and muscle without pause, curling around the puckered skin left behind by a knife, skimming over the skin of one of his tattoos. Oliver moved down and kissed along the rise of skin at the top of Felicity's dress. He had watched that man's eyes focussed on her chest there. He lapped at the skin, tasting salt and sweat and knowing he was the only one who was allowed to do this to her now._

_Felicity pushed at his shoulders._

" _What?"_

" _This dress is too damned tight; I need to get it off."_

" _Okay," Oliver said, pushing up onto his knees and sliding his fingers up under the material of her dress until it gave and her legs were exposed, the bright green of her underwear, the soft skin of her stomach and up and up until her matching green bra was exposed to him. The skin of her chest was flushed red as he tried to get it off the rest of the way but she pushed at his hands._

" _Just let me," she said, grabbing the material and tugging it over her head. She smiled at him shyly as she tossed her dress away._

" _Green." Oliver said dumbly._

_She grinned at him. "I like the colour."_

" _Wonder why," Oliver said, diving back down until his face was pressed between her breasts and he could kiss the skin under her bra. He trailed down her body kissing the skin of her stomach until he got to the edge of her underwear. He crawled back up her body, unable to pass her breasts without nuzzling into one side, sucking her nipple into his mouth through the material of her bra. The lace scratched against his tongue until the material was soaked through and her nipple was hard between his teeth._

" _Oliver." Felicity yanked him up and kissed him, kissed him like she had been wanting to do it for as long as he had._

Oliver shot up in bed panting. He was used to waking up from dreams about the island, and everything that came with it; dreams about drowning, bleeding to death on a forest floor, or Slade gutting him like a fish. He wasn't used to other dreams anymore. He had become used to dreams about some of the things he had chosen to do, or been forced to do, as the Arrow. Softness hadn't had a place in his dreams for a long time but now he was panting from a dream about Felicity. He closed his eyes, dropped back into the mattress and tried to ignore the fact he was also achingly hard. Oliver could still taste her skin and if he closed his eyes he'd be able to remember the rest of the night, the relief of finally, when he'd pressed into her and the way she'd laughed as they fumbled to find their rhythm. He would remember the way she had curled around him afterwards, breathing against the scar on his chest.

Oliver turned over, thumping the pillow under his head and trying to stop thinking about Felicity so the distracting erection would go away. Oliver punched the pillow behind him again and then flipped it over and twisted around. He sighed and threw off the covers, not able to get Felicity out of his mind. He changed into running pants and let himself out of the house to run in the moonlight. He had grown used to the dark and didn't worry as the cold made him shiver, giving him a chance to take a deep breath and start running. He ran through the gardens and the trees that could almost be called a wood if they covered a larger area.

It just wasn't helping.

Oliver stopped and threw himself down onto the cold grass next to the pond Walter had put in for her mother while he'd been on the island. It had been a memorial – the plaque for his father was still there but Oliver's one had been removed not long after he'd come home. He breathed deeply and looked up at the stars above him. Sometimes he still missed the stars that he'd been able to see on the island. He couldn't see much here with all of the city's light so close. Oliver wanted to scream – he couldn't get Felicity out of his head. Normally, running would clear his mind out and he had been using it for exactly that purpose for years. Felicity had ruined yet another thing. He couldn't even be mad at her since most of the things she altered had been for the better. She had shown him so much, supported him and helped him and he just wanted to protect her. He never should have married her. He never should have asked for her help with the Hood or the Arrow. As soon as he'd realised how easily he could come to care for her he should have walked away. But, Oliver had never been known for his selflessness when it came to women.

"Goddamn it!" Oliver said, standing up and shivering as the cool night air hit the dew on his back.

Oliver started walking back to the house slowly.

He gave up halfway through the trees. Oliver paused and closed his eyes, remembering the Island with the night smell of the trees around him. He had been fighting for three years, since he'd walked into the IT department and met Felicity. He knew at every step that he should not let her in. He had decided after Shado not to let anyone in – he was bad news. Laurel, Sara and Shado were all a testament to the fact that women were better off without him. Felicity deserved better but every time he should have walked away he'd just allowed himself, and her, to get closer because she was more important to him that any of them had ever been and he was weak. Oliver held his breath and gave in, letting the breath out slowly and accepting that he had made his decision three years ago and it was about time that he followed through. He couldn't imagine a world without Felicity in it – she was part of every bit of his life. She was at work and she was half the reason the Arrow was still free and alive. The only part of his life she wasn't in was home and he was barely home. Even then he knew he spent too much time thinking about her. And everyone knew. Everyone had been able to see through him and none of them out let him get away with trying to protect her.

Oliver started walking back to the house. He went upstairs and had a shower, redressed and grabbed an apple. He walked out to his car with a bag in his hand and set out just as the sky was beginning to lighten.

/ \ / \ / \ / \

Oliver double checked the map before he turned down the street and parked in front of the house. It was still early and he really hoped it was Felicity's grandmother's house. As he climbed out of the car he realised he was being watched. Angelika was sitting out on the porch with a cup of coffee in her hands and a turtle on her lap. He smiled at her and walked up the path.

"Come to your senses finally?" Angelika asked, as soon as he made it past the gate.

"I really wish people would stop telling me what I feel."

"Well, Oliver Queen, you don't seem to have a very good grasp on it yourself."

"She deserves better."

Angelika huffed at him. "Those are the words of a boy scared of how much he feels."

Oliver folded his arms over his chest and forced his face to remain calm.

"But you are here, and that's something."

"Is Felicity here?"

"Upstairs asleep, you can come inside for a coffee while you wait."

"Thank you."

When they got inside Angelika lead him over to the kitchen table and sat him down. She stopped in front of him and held his face between her hands.

"Mrs Smoak?"

"I keep telling you to call me Angelika," she said, looking at him closely. "You hurt my Felicity, Oliver."

Oliver wanted to look away but he couldn't.

"You're not going to do that again, are you?"

Oliver shook his head.

"Good boy, would you like some breakfast too?"

Angelika didn't wait for him to say anything before she started digging around in the fridge. Oliver would have liked to argue with her, he truly didn't feel hungry, but if the last time she had come to Starling City and fed he and Diggle was any indication he would eat, and eat a lot.

"Thank you."

"Felicity will be up soon; she never was a late sleeper."

Oliver smiled. "Can I help?"

"No, you need to think about what you're going to say when Felicity comes down. It should be good, Oliver."

Oliver glared down at the table so that he didn't glare at Felicity's grandmother; he had a healthy fear of what Felicity could do to him if she was ever truly mad at him and he had a feeling it was nothing to what Angelika would do to him. He watched her cook and refused to think about what he was going to say to Felicity when she woke up. The smell of what Angelika was making was distracting and obviously worked when Felicity walked into the kitchen. Oliver watched her smile sleepily at her grandmother before she froze when she spotted him.

"Oliver?"

"Hi, Felicity."

She smiled at him and walked over, throwing her long braid over her shoulder before she kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want coffee?"

"You're not even going to make him work for it?" Angelika asked, before Oliver had been able to work out what was going on.

"Need coffee," Felicity said, shrugging.

Oliver accepted a refill from her and watched as Felicity collapsed down into the chair next to him. He kept an eye on her even while he sipped at the coffee, noting that it was exactly how he liked it – strong and sweet, he only added milk later in the day.

"We'll talk after breakfast," Felicity said, after her first sip.

"Don't mind me," Angelika said.

"Don't be nosy, Nan."

Angelika turned around and grinned at Felicity before she went back to cooking. Oliver could feel his phone ringing in his pocket but he ignored it; glad it was on silent. Angelika finished what she was doing and put everything on the table between Oliver and Felicity. They ate in almost silence, Oliver pushing more food around his plate than he actually ate.

Angelika stood as soon as she had finished eating. "I'm going for a walk down to the kilns."

"Thank you," Felicity said, standing and giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"If he tries anything, the pepper spray is in the biscuit barrel."

"Thank you, Nan."

Angelika looked over at Oliver one more time and then turned and left the house.

"She does actually like you," Felicity said, smiling at Oliver.

"Oh, I can tell."

"She's also protective of me and I might have eaten a tub of mint choc chip ice cream last night while I complained about you."

"See, I told you you'd only end up hurt," Oliver said, eyes dropping down to the table.

Felicity slapped him on the shoulder. "Why are you here, Oliver."

"I give up."

Felicity glared at him. "I beg your pardon?"

Oliver grimaced. "That isn't what I meant."

"Then maybe you should explain yourself."

"You do deserve better, but if I was ever going to be able to walk away it would have been three years ago."

"So you give up?" Felicity asked, looking at him with annoyance.

"I'm done fighting what I feel for you," Oliver explained quietly.

Felicity didn't say anything and finally Oliver looked up to see Felicity staring at him with soft eyes.

"I love you, I just wanted to protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"I know," Oliver agreed.

The corner of Felicity's mouth quirked and he couldn't resist staring at it. "I love you too, Oliver."

"I know."

"Now, you're going to go Han Solo on me?" Felicity asked, standing up and coming to stand in front of him. Without heels she didn't have far to lean down to kiss him. Oliver wrapped him hands around her hips to keep her there as she started to pull away.

"I am going to end up hurting you." Oliver said, whispering into the space between them.

"What?" Felicity asked, frowning down at him. "Why?"

"Because that's what I do."

Felicity shook her head at him, "then don't," and pulled him up into a kiss.

Oliver kissed her back desperately.

**/ \ / \ Epilogue / \ / \**

"You look lovely, Honigbienchen," Angelika said, smoothing down the veil that trailed down Felicity's back.

Felicity looked at herself in the mirror again and then smiled at her grandmother. The dress was beautiful. A sleeveless sweetheart neckline satin dress with a full length lacy overlay which tucked around her neck, the lace darkening as it moved down until it turned into a deep green at the bottom. Thea had smiled at her when she had asked the dressmaker to do it.

"I love this dress," Felicity said, "I never want to take it off."

Angelika smiled behind her. "That's how I felt when I married your Grandfather."

Felicity smiled and turned around to look at her Nana.

"I have something for you, something old." Angelika dipped her hand into her purse and came out with a white box. "I know you've always loved this and you don't have to wear it but I want you to have it."

Felicity wanted to cry and she hadn't even looked inside yet. She knew what it was though.

"No crying, that lady spent a lot of time making you look exactly like yourself."

Felicity laughed and lifted the lid off the box, finding her grandmother's bracelet inside – it had been given to her by Felicity's grandfather on their wedding day. It was a gold interwoven bangle with seven strands and Felicity immediately held her hand out to her grandmother. Angelika slid the bangle onto Felicity's hand gently. Felicity had seen her grandmother wearing that bracelet her whole life – the only time it was off was when she was asleep.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I think Erik would have wanted you to have it too."

"Thank you," Felicity said, wrapping her arms around her grandmother.

She pulled away when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Thea and Moira walked into the room with them, Thea wearing her pale lilac maid-of-honour dress. Moira looked beautiful and distant in her red dress in complete contrast with Angelika's flowing cream and floral embroidered dress.

"You look beautiful, Felicity," Moira said, coming to stand in front of her.

"I have something from Oliver," Thea said, coming to stand next to Felicity as well.

"What?"

Thea shrugged. "He just asked me to give it to you. He looks terrified."

"Why?"

"It's his wedding day."

"We're already married and honestly, he's the one more likely to not show up."

"He wouldn't do that to you, now that he's stopped fighting it he's so smitten I almost want to slap him." Thea said.

"He's exactly as in love as he should be," Angelika said.

"Of course he is," Moira agreed.

Thea held out a green box, inside was the arrow head, battered and obviously old. Felicity smiled down at it.

"He didn't explain."

Felicity slipped it out of the box and into one of the small pockets sown into the lining of her dress. "I'm ready."

"So is everything else," Moira said. "I'll go and get everyone settled."

"Thank you."

Moira smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek and slipped out of the room.

They gave her a few minutes and then walked to the church's doorway. Thea and Angelika moving around Felicity and fiddling with things but she didn't pay them any attention. Walter appeared at the doorway and told them they were ready before slipping back inside. Felicity smiled at Thea and told her to go in before she slipped her hand into her grandmother's elbow.

"Are you happy, Honigbienchen?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes?"

"Then we should go in there so that you can marry him again."

Felicity turned and kissed her grandmother on the cheek before they started walking.

Felicity stepped into the church on Angelika's arm, she couldn't have kept the smile off her face as she caught sight of her friends, Oliver' friends, their families. She wanted to wave at the people she knew, stop and talk to them. Then she caught sight of Oliver and could see the way he relaxed the moment he saw her, grinning at her broadly. Felicity smiled just for him as she walked down the aisle – trusting her Nana to keep her walking in a straight line. They made it to Oliver who reached out for her gripping her hand firmly.

"You're here," Oliver said, quietly.

"Where else would I be? I have this amazing dress to show off."

Oliver smiled at her and swept down to kiss her swiftly.

"It's not time for that yet."

"I don't care," Oliver said, turning them around to look at the priest waiting for them.

**The End**


End file.
